Love and Regret
by iLikeCookies12
Summary: She was happy until one person came back. She was left alone and abandoned. He made it even more worse when he said he hated her She then took on a mission. ALONE. Not knowing that the mission will change his and her life... NaLu, OOC's. Last chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Minna-san! This is the new story I'm making **

**As promised, I will try to post 3 chapters in one go :)**

**I hope you like it and Don't worry I will still continue **

**'Team Natsu's Love Story' after this.**

**Thank you for understanding!**

**Chapter 1: First test**

* * *

Lucy's Pov***

**Monday, May 10 **

It's a warm and happy day for the guild. Well for me, it's cold and dark, it really wasn't always like this. This all started after the Edolas incident. Every one in the guild started ignoring me, neglecting me and putting their attention to Lisanna, I know it's selfish but I'm starting to feel like a ghost.

"Mira-san! Can I please have a strawberry and vanilla milkshake?" I asked.

"Yes! Coming right up Lucy!...Here you go Lucy!" Mira placed my drink in front of me,

"Arigato..." I said then drank.

"Mira-san, can I talk to you for a bit?" I asked, but a white-haired female came in towards us,

"Mira-nee! I need your help with something" Lisanna blurted out.

"Sure, what is it?" Mira left me and went to her sister.

"Okay... might as well go to Cana" I finished my drink and walked up to her.

"Can-" but then again I got cut off, by the same girl,

"Cana! Let's go shopping!" Lisanna exclaimed.

_What the heck? What's she trying to do? _I thought to myself

I walked around the guild looking for someone to talk to.

_How about Erza?_ I smiled hoping that someone would actually talk to me,as I started walking towards Erza, Lisanna, once again came to her before I did.

"Erza! Let's train!" She said.

"Sure Lisanna" Erza said.

_This is fucking useless _I face palmed myself _I'm just gonna go home_

***Time travelling...***

"TADAIMA!" I called out usually hoping someone would greet back.

"Hm? He's usually here at this time. He's probably on a mission, I didn't see him in the guild too." I said to myself.

Oh well...

I went to the bathroom, took a shower, ate some snacks and wrote a daily letter to my mom. After that, I went to bed. For some reason, I couldn't go to sleep, I kept thinking about that pink-haired idiot. I sighed. I've always loved him, ever since he brought me to Fairy Tail; he was the love of my life. I sighed once more, "If only you could love me back..." I whispered.

What the hell was I thinking? Him? Love back? Nah, he would never understand my true feelings,

I looked out to the window and stared out to see the bright moon along the stars.

"Beautiful..." then I drifted into a deep slumber.

***Cockadoodeldo! :)* Tuesday, May 11**

*YAWNNNNN* "Good morning!" I greeted to myself.

I feel confident and happy today, I planned to tell Natsu about my feelings today.

After I put on my usual outfit and went straight to the guild,

I opened the guild's doors and greeted good morning to everyone but they didn't seem to notice so I went to the bar.

"Good morning Mira..." I smiled.

"Good morning Lucy!" She greeted back.

_FINALLY SOMEONE TALKED TO ME! _I cheered inside my head then I placed my head's weight on my fist then I looked away.

"What's wrong Lucy? You seem very sad..." Mira asked me.

"Oh it's nothing really, Uhm... Have you seen Natsu?" I asked

"He went on a mission with Gray and Happy, Why do you ask?"

"Well, I just want to say something very important to him, that's all" I said.

"Oh, okay" After that she continued wiping some wine glasses.

I was reading my book quietly waiting for Natsu but then I heard someone kick the door.

I turned around assuming it was Natsu but instead it was that white haired girl,

"Good morning everyone!" Lisanna happily greeted

_Speak of the devil._ I said to myself. Then resumed reading my book.

"Ah! Good Morning Lisanna!" Mira greeted cheerfully.

_I bet they wont even talk to me, not even one bit. I'll just take a small job to pass the time I guess..._

I went to the request board then just chose a quest randomly

**Wanted**

**A strong mage with cleaning skills**

**Reward: 1000 jewels**

**Location: The house nearest to the Magnolia station**

"Mira! I'll take this job!" I gave Mira the paper,

"Okay Lucy!" Mira said.

"I'll be back in 2 hours!" I said then walked away.

"Take care Lucy!" Mira waved.

"Yeah..."

***after 2 hours***

"I'm back!" I said to Mira,

"Oh! Welcome home Lucy!" Mira greeted back.

"So, is Natsu here?" I asked her,

"Yeah, he's over there with Erza and Gray."

"Thanks!" I said the walked away, I walked over to where Natsu and the others were.

"Yo! Lucy, what's up?" Gray asked casually,

"Nothing much. How about you?"

"Nothing much too really." He responded. I didn't say hi to Erza because she was eating her favorite strawberry cake and I don't really want to disturb her so I just went and greeted Natsu.

"Hey Natsu," I said.

"Hey Lucy." He greeted back.

"Uhm... Natsu, can you come over to my house? I need to tell you something very important." I said,

"Sure..." Natsu grinned.

After a while, we talked and talked and talked for a whole day, I was happy and surprised because my friends actually talked to me and this might be the best day ever. Also because none of them never spoke about getting a mission.

"I'm going home!" I waved,

"Wait Lucy! You want me to come over right?" Natsu put up his palm in the air.

"Yeah"

"So I'm coming with you then" He said then showed off his trademark grin

I blushed at that "Okay..." I said looking away so he won't notice my red face

***Walking Walking***

"Let's go upstairs" I told him.

"Natsu, wait here let me take a bath first then I'll tell you"

"Okay" He said.

I went to the bathroom then took a shower.

**NATSU'S POV!**

"Ughh... this is taking so long, I'm bored." I yawned,

I waited a little while longer but Lucy still isn't here.

I waited again, instead of Lucy telling me she's done her bath, I hear Happy's voice calling out my name.

"NATSU!" Happy yelled then went inside the house,

"Oh Happy! What brings you here?" I wondered.

"Lisanna's looking for you, go to her!" Happy said,

"Oh okay! You could've came earlier! Let's go!" then I ran off.

**LUCY'S POV...**

"Lisanna huh..." I forced myself to smile, even a little.

"Oh well..." then a tear found it's way out and slid down my cheeks.

I changed myself to my pj's, wrote a daily letter to my mom then just went to bed,

"There's still tomorrow..." then I closed my eyes.

***Here comes the sun...***

For the first time, I woke up feeling gloomy, usually I would wake being all noisy and happy but today, no...

I changed and went to the guild,

"Good morning" I yawned.

"Lucy..." Someone called for me,

I turned around and saw Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lisanna with a frown on their faces.

"We need to talk to you..." Natsu said,

"About what?"

"We're kicking you out of the team so Lisanna can join" Natsu said,

Before I could say anything Gray butted in.

"And if you take more solo missions, you could become stronger like us" He smiled.

"I agree with Gray..." Erza said.

"O-Okay, if that's what you guys want" I looked down,

"Then it's settled! Lisanna, you're officially part of Team Natsu!" they cheered.

"Let's go on a mission to celebrate" Erza added.

"What a great idea!" Natsu said,

"Yeah!" Gray pumped his fist in the air.

I watched them, I couldn't help but form more tears in my eyes but I refused to let them fall down,

"Let's go!" Natsu ran.

"Oi! Flame-brain wait up" Gray and Erza ran with him.

"See ya later, Weakling" Lisanna smirked wickedly at me, I flinched at that then

went to Mira.

"Lucy! Are you alright?" She asked very concerned about me,

A tear slipped down my cheek. "I'm okay, Mira."

"Lucy... I'm sorry" She said.

I suddenly looked up and said "No, its's okay Mira, really..." I said while tears continued falling down my cheeks but I tried to sound cheerful. I attempted a smile but failed.

"Lucy..."

"Mira, I'm going home..." I said then walked away.

* * *

**First Chapter complete!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and its characters but Hiro Mashima does :3**

**It's still the same rules, I have to make 13 chapters and stuff like that and yeah**

**I hope you liked my story and Let's play a game :D**

**I'm a dragon slayer and have I have a white cat.**

**Who is she? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Herro!**

**This is the second chapter of 'Love and Regret'!**

**Woohoo! I hope you like it!**

**remember to support and review!**

**Lucy's POV**

I walked and walked, I just want to be somewhere away from the guild, away from the insensitive people I call my guild. After a few minutes, I reached a random bar, I ordered 4 bottles of beer then after a while of drinking, I felt a bit queasy, I stood and left.

"My... head...hurts..." I moaned then I suddenly bumped into a tall guy,

"Yo! Watch it missy!" He said.

"Shut up asshole" I slapped him.

"What the fuck? What's your problem?" He pushed me into a wall deep inside a dark alley,

"You're my fucking problem!" I yelled.

"BITCH!" He punched my stomach,

"Kyah!" I screamed.

He kept on kicking me until I fell on the floor. The next thing I knew, I was coughing out blood.

"That's what you get for being bitch!" He took a fistful of my hair and lifted me into the air then he threw me in the garbage

"H-help..." I whispered, I can't take this anymore.

"Do you have something to say missy?" He stepped on me,

"I..." the a I saw a glowing figure behind the guy,

"Uhm... excuse me? What are you doing to my MASTER?" a guy said.

I knew who it was, it was Loki, I was really grateful, I smiled even though it was painful.

"Loki..." Then I closed my eyes.

**Normal POV**

"You're going to get consequences for hurting my beloved master!" Loki charged at the man then he punched him out cold,

"Dammit! I should've been with her." He carried Lucy in his arms. He hates seeing Lucy like this.

"Let's get help from the guild Lucy" Loki said gently to Lucy

"N-no... I just want to go home" She said then snuggled up to Loki

"No! We have to get help" He was about to run but Lucy stopped him

"Please... just take me home, I don't want to see them" Lucy said weakly

"But..." He tried to protest back

"Please..." She begged with tears on her eyes

"Fine... I'll just ask Virgo to treat you

"Thank you..." Lucy closed her eyes

***LUCY'S HOUSE***

Loki laid her to the bed

"Wait here Lucy, I'll go get Virgo" Loki said then poofed back

After a few mins, Virgo came

"Princess, I'm here to tend to your wounds" Virgo said with medical supplies in her hands

"T-thank you..." Lucy closed her eyes

***Time skip...***

"Princess, I'm done, Would you like to punish me?" Virgo asked her usual line

She waited for an answer but then realized her Master was asleep, Virgo poofed back to the spirit world

***Time skip: Morning***

Lucy was still asleep, as soon as the sun shined on the window, Loki poofed to Earthland to check on Lucy

"Lucy..." He called out then he went out straight to the guild. Once he reached the guild, everyone in the guild was greeting him but he still had the same expression: Hurt and pain

"Yo Loki, Long time no see bro! How's life?" Natsu asked

"Good" He smiled sadly

"What's wrong and where's Lucy?" Erza and Gray asked

"Lucy..." He frowned "Lucy got attacked last night..."

A vein visibly popped in Natsu's forehead

"Well, that's good for her" Lisanna suddenly joined

"Lisanna!" Erza yelled "How could you say that to our nakama?"

"Pfft... You gotta be kidding me? Nakama? Pssh... I mean she's so weak that she doesn't deserve to be a ma-" Lisanna got cut off

"Shut up Lisanna!" Gray yelled and Loki glared at her

"Lisanna please... I don't want to hurt you, just go somewhere else for now" Natsu glared at her

"Fine... see ya later" Lisanna went to Mirajane

"Where is she? How is right now? Dammit!" Natsu cursed and panicked

"Lucy's sleeping right now, I think she's feeling-" Loki suddenly stopped and looked at Natsu who was suddenly punching and kicking the tables

"Dammit! Dammit! Agh!" Natsu raged. Well, who wouldn't be when you swore to protect her with you life?

"Natsu! Calm down." Gray pushed him down

"How can I calm down? Our nakama is hurt and-" Natsu started to tear up

"Natsu, calm down... I'm sure she would be okay, she's strong remember?" Erza tried to cheer him up

"Yeah... let's go and visit her" Natsu cheered up a little, Gray smiled

"Well then, let's go" Loki walked away

***Off to Lucy's house***

When they came inside, Lucy was still sleeping, she looked like a beautiful maiden except with cruel bandages that wrapped her body,

"Lucy..." Natsu kneeled down beside the bed the strokes her golden blonde hair

"Lucy, I hope you can hear this, I'm sorry for not being with you, I just hope you wake up soon, feeling all better. I'm really sorry, I truly am..." Natsu started to tear up

"Natsu, I'm sure she will hear those precious words that you said" Erza said then patted on his shoulder

"I agree..." Gray smiled and patted his other shoulder too

_I'm grateful that Lucy has friends like them _Loki said to himself and smiled

"Anyways, visit time is over guys, let Lucy rest" Loki announced

"Awwwww..." Natsu pouted, still holding Lucy's hair

"C'mon Natsu, Loki's right, we should let Lucy rest some more" Gray said and Erza nodded in agreement

"Finee..." Natsu said

"BYE LUCY!" Happy waved (A/N: I almost forgot about Happy T.T)

They exited out from the window

"Guys,you know there's a door right?" Loki sweatdropped

"Idiots..." Loki mumbled then poofed back

***Peaceful morning sounds...***

*YAWNNN...* "Ittai..." Lucy stretched in pain

*Poof* "Good morning Lucy" Loki greeted

"Good morning Loki" She smiled

"How are you feeling?"He asked her

"I'm feeling good but my arms still numb..." Lucy said sadly

"Do you need help changing?" Loki whispered holding her waist

"I'll just ask Virgo for that and Hey! stop getting so close" Lucy blushed trying to push him away

Loki laughed "I'll go tell her that you need help changing be back soon Princess" Loki poofed away

"That Loki... He never changes" she mumbled to herself then Virgo suddenly came

"I'm here to tend your wishes, Princess. Do you wish to punish me?"

"Thank you and no, no punishment" Lucy sweat dropped

***After a while* **

"I feel much better now, Virgo. Thanks" Lucy hugged Virgo

"You're welcome Princess. Punis-"

"NO PUNISHMENT" Lucy tried to sound calm

"Ok, Farewell" Virgo bowed then poofed

"I need to go to the guild now, they might be worried about me" Lucy wondered

As Lucy entered the guild, they were jumped for joy

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled and came in running towards her then hugging her tightly which was making Lisanna glare at them, feeling all jealous

"Natsu, take it easy on me, I just recovered" Lucy tried pushing back to tease him

"Sorry, anyways, are you feeling all better now?" he asked guiding me to the benches

"Yeah, a little bit" I smiled slightly

"That's good" He smiled

"Natsu, I-" Lucy suddenly stopped

"NATSU! Come here! I need to tell you something" Lisanna called him out then she smiled wickedly at Lucy

then she looked down

"Coming!" He ran off.

Lucy sighed _This might be the end, I wish I didn't wake up, I wish I never have to experience this Ughhh... _Lucy mentally slapped herself but on the real world, she formed tears in her eyes

"I forgot something at my house, I'll come back in an hour" Lucy said

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Gray asked now a bit concerned about his friend

"No, thank you tough" She ran

***TIME ****SKIP*** **Lucy's POV**

"I'm back" I said

"Lucy! Guess what? Me and Lisanna are dating now!" Natsu said then he held Lisanna's hand and came towards me

"I-I- uh... Cograts!" I forced a smile to show that I support them but on the inside, my heart broke into millions of pieces, I felt like crying but I can't

"Arigato!" He said

"Lucy-chan, can I talk to you in private?" Lisanna innocently asked

"Sure..."

We went in a corner far away from where Natsu and the others were

"Can you stop getting close to Natsu-kun?" She slapped me

"Wha-?" She slapped me again, my tears from my eyes fell down on my cheeks

"You see, me and Natsu-kun love each other very much and that's the reason why you need to stay away from him. Got that? if not, then I will literally be you living hell" Lisanna walked away

_I HATE MY FUCKING LIFE..._

**Had to stop there *pant* *pant* to tired =.=**

**I'll make chapter 3 soon! Guess who chacter this is...:**

**"I have no interests, my only interest is in you Gajeel..." ? said**

**Who is he?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, hello there!**

**This is what you've been waiting for...**

**Support me even a little please!**

Lucy's POV

_Me and Natsu-kun love each other very much... Stay away from him..._

Those words keep ringing in my head... My mouth was slightly open, I was very speechless.

I placed my right hand on my chest, I suddenly started to wheeze, I couldn't breath properly, it felt like my whole world was caving right before me, I felt like 1000 knives stabbed my chest, over and over.

I helplessly walked to the bar to get help from Mirajane.

"M-M-Mira..." I stuttered

"Yes Lucy?" She turned around and gasp in shock

"Lucy! What happened to you? What's wrong?" She asked, stopping what she's doing to asisst me

"I ca-... can't breat-... breath..." I panted

"Mi-ra, I need wat-er..." I sat and slouched on the bench while Mira rushed to the faucet

"Here you go..." Mira helped me drink

" Thanks..." I panted more and the wheezing started to reduce

"You need to go home and rest" She said, in a motherly voice

"Ok then, see you tommorow..." I smiled weakly

As I started to walk away, Mira suddenly called me

"Wait Lucy!" She said

"What is it Mira?" I asked

"Before you go, you need to take someone with you to make sure you get home safely" She exclaimed

"No! It's okay! I can walk myself home" I protested

"But Lucy, what if you just suddenly faint in the road? what if someone jumps and attacks you when you're helpless?" She protested back then she started asking for more 'What if...' questions

_"_No Mira, it's okay really" I smiled hoping that Mira will believe me

"Fine, I'll let it slip this time" She sighed in defeat

"Thanks!" I said then waved goodbye

***All aboard to Lucy's house! c:***

I opened the door on my house then went inside the bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror, I have red-bloodshot eyes from all that crying and dark bags under my eyes. After that, I took a long hot shower and went to bed.

***11:30 pm***

I was still awake, I kept staring at the ceiling, I couldn't go to sleep.

.

.

.

.

I clenched on the fabrics of my bed, tears fell from my eyes, I grew angry at myself

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" I cried harder

I went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife then thought to myself "Will this fight the pain I'm going through right now? Is it really that worth it?" then something came up with my mind

_We're kicking you out of the team... Lucy! me and Lisanna are dating now... me and Natsu-kun love each other very much... stay away from him..._

I felt my heart break into million pieces...again. Becasue of the pain and anger I feel inside, I slit my wrist continiously, blood dripped on the floor and I cried along with it. After a few slits, I felt a grip on the hand where I was holding the knife

"Stop this nonsense, Lucy" An angry voice said

I turned around and saw Loki, glaring at me with andrgy and sad eyes

"Leave me alone Loki" I said

I tried letting go of his grip but that made him grip harder

"LUCY! STOP!" He yelled

"You're not my dad Loki..." I said "You don't know what I'm going through right now..."

"I know I'm not your dad but as a spirit, I have to protect you from doing these nonsense Lucy..." He wiped of my tears and I sniffed

"Lucy, it's okay..." He pulled me in to a passionate yet comforting hug "I know what you've going through right now..." I started cry again but now into Loki's warm chest

"It's okay..." He stroked my ragged blonde hair continiuosly

"Natsu's an idiot for choosing Lisanna over you, he's stupid for letting an amazing, funny, and kind girl slip through his fingers"

After a while of comforting, I fell asleep in his arms

***MOOOOOOO!***

*YAWNNN!* I stretched then I looked at my wrist

"Wtf?" I looked at it harder "Why is it all bandaged up?" then she remembered the events about her and Loki last night... I sighed

"My rent's due is coming soon better find a mission fast" I stood up and went to the bathroom but I stopped and looked at the mirror

"I LOOK HORRIBLE!" I whined

I sighed and took a small shower. After that, I got dressed up and went to the guild

_Might as well go on a mission today...by myself...again..._

***Hmmmmmm...* NATSU'S POV**

"Hey! Natsu-kun" Lisanna kissed me on the cheek

"Oh hey Lisanna" I smiled then she grabbed onto my arm

After a few mins talking to Lisanna, I suddenly smelled strawberries and blood from the guild's doors

"Good morning!" Lucy greeted with a lovely smile

_Lovely? WTF? _I mentally slapped myself

"Good morning Lucy!" Me, Gray and some others greeted back then I noticed something from her wrist

"Hey Lucy! Can I talk to you for a bit?" I asked

"Sure..." Once I asked her, her smile turned into a frown

**Le Fin!**

**Hope you guys like it! Remember to vote, recommend and review! Nyah~!**

**Oh! And don't forget to read all of Fuzzy's ONE-SHOTS! They're amazing! Support our stories please! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sorry for being late!**

**GOMEN! **

**AnyHoo, pls continue reading...**

**Lucy's POV**

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" I asked backing a foot away

"Why is there a bandage on you wrist?" He asked

"It's none of your business" I simply said

"Luce, don't be like that, just tell me why" He asked a bit whiny

"Natsu, it's really none of your business " I said

"Luce, c'mon... We're friends right?" He tried patting my shoulder but I slapped it away

"Lucy..."

"Natsu, for the last time, it's none of your business!" I got really irritated

If I told him he would keep bombarding me with questions and blame himself, I hate it when he does that.

" Lucy, please tell me! I'm worried!" He said, clenching his fists.

"Why do you even care?"

"Because you're my nakama!" He said, growing angrier the minute.

Yes, that's all I am to him, just his nakama, all I will ever be...

"Ya some nakama that you ignore then replace me with that ugly tramp named Lisanna"

"Don't talk about Lisanna that way!"

"Reallly? Well that's the truth! Once that bitch came back everyone was ignoring me! And even you of all people! I thought you were my best friend"

"Okay, you now what? No one talks about my girlfriend that way! I don't even think that you're worth my time! I can't believe you said that! What did she even do to you? I wish I never brought you to Fairy Tail, stupid me for believing rumors that Igneel was there in the port, if I didn't, that would be great because we wouldn't meet each other. You're no longer my friend Lucy, I hate you" He snarled at me and walked away

I visibly flinched on what he said, my tears fell down, I went to the request board with my face looking down at the ground. Then again I chose a quest randomly, not looking on what contained on the paper, I went to the Mira and gave the quest

"Lucy, are you sure about this? this mission looks hard, you should ask-" I cut her off, I want to be alone right now so I came up with an excuse

"No, it's okay, besides I need money to pay some debts..." with that I slowly walked away

**Natsu's POV**

I watched Lucy exited torwards the doors, after a few moments, I realized something, I had crushed and thrown away Lucy, I was about to run after her and apologize dearly for what I said but I felt someone grabbed my arm, I turned around and saw Lisanna shaking her head "Please don't go, let her be..." she begged

"Dammit..." I cursed under my breath, I just didn't know what to do, I just wanted some time alone and maybe ask for help later

"I'm just gonna go out for a small walk" I said as I started to walk away Lisanna called out

"Natsu! Do you want me to come with you?" She excitedly asked me

"No, it's okay Lisanna, I just really want to be alone right now, sorry" I smiled sadly

"Pweeeeaaaaaaseeeee?" She whined

"Please Lisanna, i just want to be alone right now" I begged

"Fineeee." She pouted like an 3 year old

"I'll see ya later then..." I walked away

While I was walking, I suddenly bumped into Gray and Erza

"Oi, Natsu!" Gray and Erza catched up to me

"What brings you here?" Erza asked

"Well, I was just walking around you see" I said

"Flame-head! You seem sad? Having girl-problems?" Gray smirked at me

"Shut up... well, sorta" I scratched my head

"Lemme guess, Lisanna" Erza proudly said, assuming it was the right answer

"No, it's Lucy"

"What?! What happend?" They asked in unison

I looked down at the ground then told them what happend earlier

After I finished, I suddenly got punched right in the face by Erza

"AW!" I fell on the floor, wiping the blood off my mouth

"BAKA!" Gray said "How could you?" Erza yelled

"Look, she said something bad about Lisanna then it suddenly slipped out of my mouth!"

"But still! You better say sorry to her once she comes back, got it?" Erza ordered

"Yeah, anyways why are you two together?" I suspiciously asked

When I asked the two, they suddenly blushed and I smirked at them

"Oho~! So you two are on a date..." I teased them

"SHUT UP!" Gray said, blushing slightly

I started to laugh "Anyways, have fun on your so-called 'date' guys" I said the ran off

When I reached my home, I started to think about how Lucy is feeling right now, will she hate me? or will she forgive me and become friends again? I just really need to see her right now

"Lucy..." I murmured her name silently then drifted to sleep

**Lucy POV**

Right now, I'm almost at the destination. I looked at the paper and it says to capture a group of bandits who stole 500,000 jewels at a bank in Mishu town.

"It seems hard but oh well..." I said to myself then I reached the town

I started to walk towards the hall then I felt someones arm resting on my shoulder

"Hello, pretty princess" Loki winked at me

"Hey Loki, good timing, I was about to summon you right now, anyways I need help on this mission, kay?

"Anything for my master" He smiled warmly

***TIME SKIP***

After a talking to the mayor and searching the whole town to find their base, we finally found it in a dark alley

"So that's where they hide" Loki whispered

"Okay, I have a plan" I said then leaned over to his left ear

After I told him the plan, I directly went in front of the bandits

"Hello there"

"What do you want missy?" One of the men growled at me

"Please give the jewels back, they don't belong to you guys"

"Oh yeah! Feeling all tough, eh?" He grabbed my wrist

"Let go of me, bastard!" I shouted

"You fool!" He was about to hit me when I shouted "Now, Loki!"

"Roger!" Loki appeared then punched the guy who held my wrist

"Attack!" they yelled, I took my whip out and attacked them

"Fleuve d'etoiles!"

"Regulus!"

After a while, we managed to deafeat all of them,

"Mission accomplished!" I cheered

"Yo!" a dark figure suddenly came in front of us

Loki stood infront of me and asked "Who are you?"

He laughed devilishly "I'm Kuro Deiichi, the leader of the group" he raised his left hand then some dark and creepy men came

"What? There still more?..." I gasped then we heard one of them say "ATTACK!"

They ran after us then Loki charged at them

"Lucy! Stay back! I'll handle them, go run!"

I stared at him with feared filled eyes then I remembered something

_"See ya later... Weakling" _I suddenly when I remember what Lisanna said _ I'll prove to them that I'm not that weak_... I charged at them, when I was about to attack, I heard the Kuro say "STOP!"

"I'll handle them" He smirked at us

I grabbed my whip to prepare then Loki charged ahead again

"Regul-" Loki was thrown in to the wall with a single hand

"Loki!" I looked at Loki then to Kuro

"Bastard!" I was about to attack when I suddenly couldnt move

"What the..." He grabbed my chin and raised me up in the air then I felt pain course through my whole body"

"Ahhh!"

"Meet my pain!" He laughed devilishly louder

"Lucy!" Loki yelled

I feel pain through my whole body, It feels like its choking me death

"Ahhhh!" I yelled as I tried to break free

When he was about to throw me to the wall, someone called out to Kuro

"Head, something came up, we have to leave now" A guy said

"Okay. Don't worry I'll leave you with a good ending" Kuro said

"Demon's slumber!" He casted

"Sleep tight..." with that I found myself inside a black dome then it shrinked inside me

He dropped me carelessly on the floor then he walked away

**Normal Pov**

"Lucy!" Loki limply went to her

"Lucy! wake up!" He shaked her then carried her into her arms

"Shit... We need Wendy right now..." He ran

"Lucy... when we reach the guild, you better be awake" with that and he ran away

**I have to stop there! Again, I'm really sorry if I update slow, I was just really busy this summer and I got really sick and stuff**

**Anyways, What do you guys think about Gray x Erza? I was wondering about that so I put a little moment of theirs in the chapter,**

**Oh and Do you think I should torture Natsu with LoLu?**

**My OC isnt really an important one by the way... **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Fairy Tail and its characters also, I dont intend to own them!**

**REVIEW REVIEW! Please support me :)**

**~iLikeCookies 12**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5!**

**I'm really grateful for those who reviewed my story! :)**

**This time, I hope I can reach atleast 45 or 50 reviews by the next two chapters and I really need your help for that!**

**So please review~ **

**Please continue reading...**

Normal POV

Loki ran, as fast as he could, he knew that it would at least take a day to get to the guild

"Dammit!" Loki cursed, he knew that it's midnight and obviously no one is awake but them

"Lucy..." Loki murmured her name

**-The next day-**

Back to Natsu, he was still angry at himself for telling Lucy he hates her, even though if it was by accident. He was walking to the guild quite emotionless...

He sighed, "Where are you right now Lucy?"

Once he was almost at the doors, he heard someone calling out to him

"Natsu!" "Natsu!" He suddenly got his emotions back, he was hoping that it was Lucy

He turned around in a quick pace "Luc-" he stopped then his face turned to a slight frown again

His hopes were not answered, it was only Lisanna...

_It's only Lisanna..._ He sadly thought to himself then he turned around and ignored Lisanna's calls.

Over to Lisanna, she pouted like a 3 year old then cathed up to him and clutched her arm to his

"Oi Natsu! Why did you ignore me?" She whined to him

"Oh I'm sorry Lisanna, I was just spacing out" He turned to her

"Okay" She smiled "Anyways, Mira-nee said that we should come here to the guild together about this time" She said

"Okay, let's go in then" He slightly smiled then went to the guild doors, Lisanna slowly opened the doors then they heard a small explosion

**Natsu's POV **

"SURPRISE!"

I suddenly flinched at the sight. It was full of balloons and members with party hats and Mirajane and Elfman holding up a big banner saying 'CONGRATULATIONS!'

"Guys..." Lisanna who was beside me, started tearing

"What's this all about?" I asked dumbfoundedly, scratching the back of my head

"It's a surprise party for your relationship! That's what!" Mirajane answered back cheerfully then Ice princess came up to us

"Yeah STUPID, can't you fucking tell?" Gray snickered

"What the hell did you just fucking call me?" I asked angrily then a visible tick mark popped in my head

"I called you STUPID, got a problem?"

"You bitch!" I charged into him then the others as usual, got caught up in it and joined the fight

I had a great time with the others, Mira-san pushed me into a closet with Lisanna and then we had a drinking contest and Cana obviously won

"Natsu~!" Mirajane called,

"Hmm..? What do you want, Mira?" I asked lazily, slouching my back against the bench if the seat.

"It's time for the biggest event! Come here!" She ordered quite excitedly

"But why?" I whined

"Can you just shut up and come here because this is going to be the time of your life!" Mirajane said then took my wrist and headed torwards Lisanna

"Wha-? I don't understand, Mira, What am I supposed to do now?" I asked as we came closer to her

"Simple, you just have to kiss Lisanna!" She said then squealed like a usual fangirl, fangirling about sweet stuff

"Eh?!" We yellled in unison "But-" when Lisanna was about to protest back, we had a sudden chill in our spines

"If you don't kiss, consequences will be held " Erza said in her menacing voice then she pushed ourselves closer

"Do we have to? We just started dat-" I protested but cut off by one of Erza's threatening glares

Looks like I have no choice...

I gulped really load as my head went closer to hers, I closed my eyes and when I was about to touch my lips on hers, we heard a load bang in the door

*BAM* Then we saw Loki, with a huge gash on his chest, covered with blood and bruises carrying a certain blond, my eyes widened. Is that...Lucy?

**Normal POV**

"H-Help...h-her..." Loki said weakly then collapsed to the ground then faded away which caused Lucy to fall down onto the hard ground with a loud thump

The guild stared at the lifeless body of Lucy, unable to speak

"Is L-Lu-chan... dead?" Levy stuttered

"No! Don't say that bunny-girl is dead! I can still hear her breathing" Gajeel say then Mirajane and Wendy rushed to Lucy's aid

"Wendy! Please, use your magic, Gray! Help me carry Lucy to the infirmary" Mirajane said with serious eyes while she gets the first aid ready

Wendy nodded and Gray carried Lucy hastily to the infirmary then Mirajane follwed

**-To the infirmary-**

"Wendy! Do it now" Mira said then started treating her minor wounds

"Gray, please bring Porlyusica-san here, you can take someone with you"

"Roger that!" Gray said then he ran out of the room

"Wendy, how's her vital signs right now?"

"It's... it's bad! It's dropping!" Wendy said then added more power to her healing magic

After some treatments, Lucy started shaking aggresively and rapidly

"What?! Convulsions?" Mirajane's eyes widened the turned to Wendy

"Wendy! Cut the collar of her shirt right now!" Mirajane ordered then she took a cushion and placed it on her head

**-Guild halls-**

Everyone was quiet and no one had the courage to talk after they saw a badly injured Lucy, Cana suddenly stopped drinking and Elfman suddenly stopped yelling 'IT'S A MAN!'.

Happy slowly flew beside Natsu with sad and worries eyes

"Natsu... Is Lucy gonna be okay?" Happy tugged Natsu's scarf

Natsu didn't reply, he taught about how he failed to protect her yet again... but he has hope that Lucy's going to be fine because he knows that she's strong

"Dammit... Dammit... Dammit!" he punched the wall really hard which caused the whole guild turn to him

"Porlyusica-san is here!" Jet shouted

"Where are they right now?" She asked

"They're in the infirmary, please assist them now" Levy begged

Porlyusica nodded and let out a small sigh then headed torwards to the infirmary

When Porlyusica entered, she saw Wendy and Mirajane panicking in terror,

"What's going on here?" She asked

"Porlyusica-san! This is bad, her vital's are abnormally dropping" Wendy said while Mirajane does CPU on her

Porlyusica let out a small sigh, "You brats give me too much work..." She said then headed torwards Lucy to treat her

**-Time skip-**

After a few hours,Wendy and Mirajane went out from the infirmary room to clean themselves and they were bombarded with questions from the guild members

"How is she right now?" "Is she going to be okay?" "Is she dead?!"

"Everyone relax..." Wendy said

"She's safe and NO, she's not dead!" Mirajane answered

"What happend anyways?" Erza asked

"We don't know yet... Erza-san" Wendy said sadly

"Is she awake?" Gray butted in

"I think so-" Mirajane said but was cut off by Porlyusica

"No, she's not awake, she's on a sleeping spell..."

"What kind of spell is it? Is it bad?" Happy asked

"I'm not quite sure about it but I think it's called 'Demon's Slumber'

"Demon Slumber?" They asked in unison

"Yes, it's a spell where if the caster casts it to an enemy, the person falls asleep in a comatose state for two months and that's all I remember..." Porlyusica explained

"Two months?!"

"What will happen if she wakes up?" Erza panicked

"Like I said, I don't remember"

"Wait, I feel like there's someone missing..." Gray wondered

"Where's Natsu?"

**Le Fin! **

**Sorry guys, I was having a writer's block!**** I will TRY to update once every 1 or 2 weeks because school started and the first thing we had was a project due in 2 weeks ._. Anyways, I hope you guys liked the chapter, again, I am TRULY sorry for not updating in a while T.T, Ciao.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cookies: I'm so happy :') **

**Happy: Why?**

**Cookies: It's because I got more reviews! :'D *Dances to Oppa Gangnam Style***

**Happy: Aye! *Dances along to Oppa Gangnam Style* Review more! Don't forget to follow, favorite and review :)))**

**^~Chapter 6~^**

"Where's Natsu?"

"I haven't seen him after he puched the wall..." Erza said

"Do you think he's..."

"Crap! I think he's gonna go on a rampage! Hurry and look for him!" Mirajane jumped on her conclusion

**-To Natsu's POV-**

"Where are you?!" I yelled, I punched another guy as another angry vein popped on my head

What the fuck, man!?" A random guy shouted at me

"You coward! Show yourself!" He looked and sniffed everywhere

"I won't forgive you for hurting Lucy!" I angrily said as I punched another helpless guy to the ground

As I keep moving, looking for the motherf***ing bastard that made Lucy suffer like this, I suddenly smelled Erza and Gray's scent behind me

I ignored it and continued running but they managed to catch up to me

"Flame-brain! Calm down!" Gray said as he pinned me down on the floor as Erza helped him

"Let go of me!" I said as I struggled like a dog

"You have got to be f***ing kidding me Gray, do you really think I would calm down that easily? Do you really think I would be calm after seeing Lucy like this?"

"Nat-"

"Bullsh**! Can you let go of me now?!" I angrily asked

"Natsu! Please listen to us!" Erza faced me

"Shut up! I'm gonna go and kill that guy that hurt Lucy" I said then struggled again to be free

"Natsu, please... Do you think Lucy would like to see you acting like this? This is not you, Natsu..." Erza gently placed a hand on my shoulder as a tear fell down on my cheek

"B-but... I f-failed a-again, I failed to protect Lucy when I promised her I would always save her... This is all my fault!" I smashed my fist at the ground reapetedly as more tears poured down to the ground

"I FAILED again!" I yelled

"It's okay Natsu... We understand, we feel the same way too..." Gray sadly said

"I think Lucy would like it if you visit her instead of raging here" Erza suggested "So don't cry anymore and let's go" Erza said, slightly sounding like a mother

**~~To the infirmary!~~**

As I went inside Lucy's room, the smell of pain came up to my nose, it smells digusting. I went closer to her sleeping body silently, looking at her bandaged face, it sickens me to see her like this again,nothing can compare to anything of what I'm feeling right now. I just can't bear the thought of her suffering...like this...

I gently took her cold hand that was facing me and interwined it with my warm hands as Erza and Gray stared somewhere in the room, looking ashamed of themselves

There was a silent outbreak between us three when I suddenly stopped it and I started to speak

"When is she going to wake up?" I asked as Erza and Gray flinched then looked down at the ground

"When?" I asked again but sternly

Gray let out a sad sigh then Erza started to speak "I'm sorry Natsu but she won't be awake for two months..." Erza finished with a low voice as my eyes widened at her answer

"I'm sorry, Lucy... I'm sorry for everything... I'm sorry I didn't protect you, I'm sorry that I said that I hated you, I'm sorry because I'm the one who made you like this, I'm sorry, Lucy! I'm SO sorry!" Everytime I say sorry to her, a piece of my heart shattered, everytime I say sorry to her, my tears fell down like the droplets of the rain

I slightly looked up at Erza who was looking down at the ground again with water dripping down on her cheeks while Gray pats her back and tries to cheer her up, even Gray has tears on his eyes.

Long story, short. We were all crying to our beloved nakama

After a while, someone knocked on the door and slowly opened it

It was only Mirajane and Lisanna

"You guys should rest and get ready for tommorow, Lucy needs to rest too" Mirajane said as Lisanna nodded

"Yeah... We'll get going now" Erza said as she led me and Gray out of the room and Mirajane followed us

**Normal POV**

Lisanna stared at Lucy for a few seconds then her stare turned into an evil smirk then started to laugh wickedly

"Good job Lucy, since you won't be awake for a while, might as well take Natsu all to myself so the guild and Natsu won't care about you! Idiot!" She closed the lights then continued laughing like a maniac

When she slammed the door shut, Lucy had a small tear in her eye and then it swiftly fell down on to the pillow **(I know it sounds crazy and dumb in this part but look at the end to see an explanation about it if you guys don't get it!)**

The next day, in the infirmary where Lucy was sleeping, there stood Team Natsu

"What should we do now?" Gray asked

"I don't know yet..." Erza responded

"How about if we go on a mission!" Lisanna said, in a cheerful sound

"How about not right now, Lisanna" Gray said

"I think he's right" Erza said in a monotone voice then Lisanna Pouted

"So... Natsu, what are you gonna d-" Natsu cut him off and said "I would like to quit Team Natsu temporarily, I'm gonna do some errands"

"What?! But why?" Lisanna asked with sad eyes as she clutched her arm on his, hoping to change his sudden descision but Natsu ignored her pleas

"Sorry Lisanna" He stood up and then opened door "I'm going now" as soon as Natsu stepped outside from the guild, someone was calling his name so he turned around and checked who it was,

"Lisanna, what's up?" He sternly asked

"Why do you have to quit Natsu? Aren't we a perfect team already?" Lisanna said between pants

"I'm sorry Lisanna, I just have to" He turned around and started walking again

"No! I don't you to quit! The team is staying as it is, with you, me, Gray and Erza in it" Lisanna yelled

"Lisanna, please don't treat me like an item! I can do whatever I want"

"No! Is it because of Lucy? You want to find the guy that did this to her, right?

"Yes, because it's my job as her friend" Lisanna suddenly grew angry

"She's only a FRIEND Natsu, she's not your girlfriend! I'm your girlfriend and you're choosing me over her?! You're sick as hell!"

"I didn't say anything like that, okay!" Natsu said as he was starting to get pissed

Lisanna was about to say something but Natsu went first

"Look, if this is not working out, let's just break up..."

"What?!" Lisanna jumped at the sudden break up and then he started to walk away

"No! Natsu, please don't leave me, I'm begging you!" Lisanna started to cry again and then she grabbed Natsu's hand

"I'm sorry, Lisanna but this isn't working out, I have to do this for my bestfriend..."

"B-but..."

"I'm sorry..." He apologized then took Lisanna's hand off

"No! No! Natsu!" Lisanna yelled his name and dropped down to the ground as Natsu walked away from her sight

_You'll pay for this, Lucy..._

**Fin!**

**This is chapter 6 of Love and Regret! I hope you enjoyed it! Oh and about the tear part, my mom said if someone has a comatose, all of the senses aren't working except hearing (it slowly disappears, I think) and that's why Lucy slightly cried :)) I hope that was some helpful info!**

**Lucy: Don't forget to review, fave and follow!^^**

**Cookies: Lucy?! Why are you awake?**

**Lucy: Uhm... because of you. You typed me here -.-**

**Cookies: Oh... *laughs out of embarrasment***

**Natsu: Stupid author...**

**Cookies: Look whos talking! *starts a fight with Natsu***

**Lucy: Anyways, as I said so before, don't forget to review, fave and follow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I'm back with chapter 7!**

**Don't mind this just continue reading...**

_You'll pay for this, Lucy..._

Lisanna walked drunkly backed at the guild, with red eyes and dark bags under it, she isn't really drunk, she's just too sad about their break-up. Too bad, it's probably karma and karma's a biatch.

"Lisanna! What's wrong?" Her loving big sister came to her as she was wiping wine glasses

"It's all her fault..." She lowly murmured

"What? What are you talking about?" Mira asked curiuosly and Lisanna slammed her fist hard on the counter

"Lisanna! What's your problem?" Erza scolded her

"It's all her godamn fault!" Lisanna scowled with tears as she started punching the counter even more causing the guild to look at her

"Calm down, will ya? Tell us what's wrong!" Gray said as he held her wrists

"It's all because of her!" Lisanna repeated herself as she started struggling from the Gray's hands

"Who the hell is 'her'?!" Erza asked, quite irritated

"Lucy..."

"The heck? What did she even do to you?"Gray asked

"She's the reason why OUR team got seperated... "She said in a dark voice

"So? We need some space too" Gray butted in before she can speak,

"And she's the reason why Natsu broke up with me..." She continued then started to walk away

Mira's, Gray's, Erza's eyes widened at her response

"What?!" The trio gasped in shock " Wait Lisanna! Where are you going?"

"I'm going home, I need sometime alone now..." Lisanna said

The guild was left speechless, especially the three

"Damn... too much stuff is happening right now, I'm so confused..." Gray slouched

"Same here" Erza and Mirajane sadly said in unison

**-To Lisanna!-**

I ran as far away as possible, I saw my house from a far but I decided to not go there since Mira-nee might come after me, so I headed to the park

I sat on one of the benches while wiping the tears out of my eyes, once I sat down, I saw a tall figure coming to me

"Hello little lady..." The man said to me

"What do you want?" I coldy asked

"My, my... How rude of you, I was just saying hello, ya know"

I 'tsked' looking away then I felt the man sitting beside me

"Who are you anyways?" I asked, backing away

"Oh me... My name is..."

**Two and a half months later, Natsu's POV**

Everyday, I always sat beside you, I never left you alone... I don't know what's happening to the world right now Lucy... I need you so much... I realized that I loved you and I would never let you go EVER again**. **There so much to tell... I can't deal with these problems Lucy. I lost my childhood friend again... so please wake up soon, Lucy because I don't want to lose you too.

I interwined my warm hand with hers, damn, it felt so cold.

"Wakey-Wakey!" I chuckled slightly

"Natshu!~ Is Lucy awake yet?" My blue cat barged in, holding a fish with a ribbon

_Probably for Charles..._

"Not yet, Happy but she's gonna wake up soon! I just know it! I still have to wait a bit more"

"But Natsu, aren't we gonna go on mission? You said so today" Happy's face turned into a frown

Happy would usually ask me to go on a mission but everytime he asked me, I always taught that Lucy might wake up without me being there and I don't want that to happen so I always have to decline him

"But Natsu! You always don't go on a mission with me! I always have to go with Gray, Erza or Wendy!" He protested

"Fine, I'll go with you" I said "Just this once, 'kay?"

"AYE!"

"By the way Happy..."

"What?" He asked me while spinning around in excitement

"For who is the fish for?" I asked him

"It's for Lucy! When she wakes up, I'll give it to her as a present!"

I smiled very warmly at his response and finally had the guts to go on a mission

"Let's go!" I pumped my fist up in the air

"Aye!"

**Few hours later...**

"That felt so good! I never went on a mission in a very long time!" I said while chewing some shirotsume dumplings

"Aye! Lucy would like these dumplings when she wakes up" He turned to him and smiled

"We should head to the guild first, before we go home" Happy said then I nodded in affirmative

Once we reached the guild, while talking to Happy about something, Gray rushed to me, he almost made me drop Lucy's dumplings! But what's more important is that he looked like he needs to say something important

"Yo! You almost made me drop Lucy's food!" I pushed him away

"Natsu! There's no time for fighting! Lucy's awake!" Once I heard the word 'awake' I pushed him away and rushed to Lucy

"Wait for me Natsu!" I ignored Happy's plea and continued rushing to the infirmary

Great, this is the reason why I should have stayed with Lucy and now, she woke up without me being there

I suddenly stopped at the door. What will she think of me now? Will she hate me after seeing my face because of what happend two months ago?

Those questions keep bombarding in my head, it makes me feel... Ugh...

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Happy asked me

"oh nothing Happy" I lied "Let's just go in"

"AYE!" He responded

I slowly opened the door then I heard Lucy's laugh

So she really is awake...

I looked at her with wide eyes

"Oh Natsu! You're here!" Erza greeted me

"Look! Lucy's awake!" I ignored them then went closer to Lucy

Finally, I've been waiting for this day... I can finally see you, I can finally hear your sweet voice,I can see you moving again, I can finally smell that wonderful scent that I longed for

Tears formed in my eyes but it did not manage to fall. She looked at me with a questioned look then I hugged her tightly in to my arms

"Eh?" She squeaked

"I missed you so much, Lucy..." I murmured

I felt her trying to push me away then I obliged then she looked at me with weird face

"Lucy? What's wrong?" I asked as the others looked at her with a questioned face

.

.

.

.

"Who are you?"

"Say what?"

**DUN-DUN-DUN! OMG! Does Lucy have amnesia? and who is the guy that Lisanna met? Also, Natsu stated that he lost her once again, why is that? and how? find out next time in Love and Regret!**

**Sorry if it's short! I didn't get the chance to update because it was my birthday last week :)**

**Anyways, I DON'T HATE LISANNA. I just have to make her evil because I have some plans for her in th future! I hope you like chapter 7. Have a great weekend! Oh yeah, I slightly changed some stuff because I saw some words that are exactly like a doujin, so I have to change it****  
**

**I forgot to do this in the past chapters:**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Fairy Tail and its characters. It all belongs to Hiro Mashima!**

**-iLikeCookies**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 coming right up!  
*pretends to be a smexy 8 island waitress :3***

**Normal POV**

"Say what?"

"I said 'Who are you?' " She mimicked herself

"Lucy, what are you talking about about? It's me Natsu" Natsu said

"I don't know a Natsu... I'm sorry"

Natsu looked at her worriedly and to the others

_What happend to you, Lucy?... Don't you remember me? _Natsu taught to himself

"What the heck? Lucy, do you remember me?" Erza pointed to herself

"Of course! You're Erza, you're my bestfriend!"

"How about me?" Gray asked worriedly

"DUH. Fairy Tail's ice-make mage and top stripper of all time, Gray Fullbuster" She said and before the others could speak up, she pointed to Wendy

"You're Wendy..." then she pointed to Mira "And you're Mira!"

"Jeez, why are you asking me who you are? Do you think I'm stupid? You guys are my bestfriends! I would never forget about you guys!" She said putting her hands in her hips

"If you remember us, why can't you remember Natsu?"

"Who's Natsu? I seriously don't know a Natsu. Is he somone important?" She asked then a golden aura appeared beside Lucy's bed

"Lucy! I'm so glad you're awake now!" Loki attacked her with a hug then he let her go after a few seconds

For some reason, Lucy's smile grew bigger

"Loki! I missed you!" She hugged him again

"Are you feeling okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" He asked

Lucy shook her head then they started talking and talking, forgeting about the others

"Uhm... Lucy, Loki, you're not the only ones here!" Mira sweatdropped

"Oh. We're sorry!" They scratched their heads then laughed in embarrasment

To Natsu, who was on the corner, was still thinking about why Lucy can't remember him. He also felt jealousy inside him when he saw Lucy hug that godamn Lion. Yes, He's VERY JEALOUS.

He finally broke the silence inside him and went to Lucy

"Lucy! Why can't you remember me? It's me Natsu, Natsu Dragneel! The one who brought you to Fairy Tail! Your team mate, the one who calls you wierdo or Luigi, the one who promised you that I will always save you wherever you are!" Natsu took hold of her shoulders then he looked at her straight in the eyes with a serious face then Lucy just started to laugh

"You're kidding me!" Lucy snorted

"What? Do you think this is a joke, Lucy?" He sternly asked her

"I'm sorry but what you were saying are all lies. You weren't the one who promised me those, and more importantly, you weren't the one who brought me to Fairy Tail, Loki did!" She pointed at Loki

Everyone, especially Natsu widened their eyes because of her response. They fell into a deep silence

"Lucy-san... Have you totally forgotten about Natsu-san?" Wendy sadly asked

"For the last time! Who the hell is that Natsu guy? Is it this pink-haired dude?" She irritatedly asked

"And would you please let go of me now?" She asked coldy to Natsu

"Lucy..." He murmured her name then started shaking her agressively

"This is not a fucking game! Stop playing with us! You're lying! I know you remember me...!" He yelled

Lucy looked away, feeling hurt as she struggled from his tight hold

"I seriously don't know you! Let go! You're hurting me!" She pushed him away

"What's up with you?! Get out of my room!"

"Fine... I-I'll l-leave" He stuttered as he looked down and walked away

Lucy also looked down, feeling sad and hurt

"Lucy-san?" Wendy called her

"Are you okay?" She asked in a sad voice

"Yeah... It's just that... When he looked at me, with those onyx eyes... I feel like I'm safe from danger... It's so warm... and it's very familiar..." She answered "But I'm okay now! Since Loki is here!" She smiled at Loki

"Someone should go talk to him... He's might have been very sad and hurt" Erza exclaimed

"I'll go" Mira walked away "Oh and I think Lucy should rest now" She added and left the door open

"I agree let's go, everyone. Loki, take care of her for now please" Erza ordered as she dragged the others away with her and gently closed the door

"Lucy?" Loki sat beside her

"What?" She asked, going near him

"Do you actually don't remember Natsu?"He asked "I think he was pretty hur-"

"Oh please Loki, don't bring him up again"

"Fine, but remember, as long as you're happy, I'm happy" He cupped her cheek and smiled

"Well, I'm happy because you're right here beside me" She blushed madly as she brought him into a hug as he hugged back

**-To Natsu's POV-**

Dammit! Dammit all! This is all my godamn fault!

I ran away from the guild as fast and as far away as I could, I just can't take this anymore! Why won't you remember me Lucy? Why? I always looked forward to the day I can finally see you moving again, I always taught you'd finally forgive and accept me back in to your arms!

My tears from my eyes flooded my whole cheeks, I was really hurt.

Why am I so unfortunate? Why does Lisanna have to be gone again? Why does Lucy can't remember me? Why does she have to be asleep for two months? Godamn it all! Why?!

He realized that he was on top of a hill so he just sat down on to the grassy area and gazed up to the stars

_Why Lucy? Why? _I taught to myself

Suddenly,I feel like someone was watching me from somewhere near. It smelled so familiar but I just ignored it because I was too busy feeling hurt from earlier

**-Normal POV-**

Little did we know that the one who was watching him was... Lisanna. Yes, his childhood friend that disappeard once again after the painful break-up

She 'tch'-ed. Oh how she wouldn't forget the fateful meeting that happend two months ago.

Because of him, she has guts that she will take Natsu back and she has guts that she will kill that slut, which was Lucy for taking Natsu away from her (Well, that's what she atleast thinked),

But who is he? Well, let's go back to that part of her memory and see who he really is...

_-Flashback-_

_"Hello little lady..." The man said to me_

_"What do you want?" I coldy asked_

_"My, my... How rude of you, I was just saying hello, ya know" _

_I 'tsked' looking away then I felt the man sitting beside me_

_"Who are you anyways?" I asked, backing away_

_"Oh me... My name is..." He suddenly stopped_

_"What? What's your name?" I asked getting a bit impatient_

_"Wait, first of all I can feel that you are yearning something, something that will make you happy and it seems like involving someone to do die" He whispered _

_"H-How do you know?" I stuttered_

_"I can see it in your eyes... Tell me, what's your name?"_

_"Lisanna Strauss"_

_"I can help you, you know..."_

_"Really? Please do!" She begged_

_"You have to follow my conditions first though..." He said_

_"What? I'll do anything please"_

_"Starting from this day, you will follow me so it means you will have to vanish completely from your guild, in other words, you won't see them again unless I tell you so" He simply said_

_"Fine. I'll do it" He smirked "But what's your name anyways...?" _

_"Right. I forgot about introducing myself. How very rude of me. Well, my name is..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Kuro, Kuro Deichii"_

_*****_**GASP!* So it was Kuro all along! I drew a picture of him in my deviantart account. I'm very new there and I'm very bad at drawing but hopefully it will satisfy you guys! Poor Natsu, btw. I feel terrible when writing this D: Anyways, I hope you like my chapter 8! Also, please read my friend's story 'Another chance Another Life' by XxDarkDemonSlayerxX and please continue to support my story!**

**This is the link to my deviantart account to check him out: naluftw . deviantart . com (no spaces)**

**Anyways, bye! Thanks 4 reading! Read, fave and like!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yoooooooo Coooooookies here!**

**Nooooooticed my 'ooooooo's**

**I'm happy because I goooooooooooot mooooooore reviews!**

**It's all because of yoooooooooooou guys!**

**Review moooooooore! It alsoooooooooooo makes me update faster!**

**(Lisanna's POV... continuation of flashback)**

_"Kuro, Kuro Deichii"_

_"Nice to meet you Kuro-san" I said _

_"Just call me Kuro"_

_"Yes, but how are you going to help me?"_

_"Simple, I'll give you half of my henchmen and you can order them around"_

_"Oh..." I stood up_

_"I should go now, I better pack my stuff then leave by this time of the day so my siblings won't notice" I said then started to walk away_

_"Wait!" He called _

_"What?" I asked putting my hands on my waist_

_"I forgot to tell you..." He suddenly pulled me closer_

_"I heard some blonde chick in your guild got in to a coma while I was walking around town..." He said then I spoke up before he continued_

_"Goddamit... please DON'T ever bring her up... She's my worst nightmare, good thing she fell in to a deep slumber during a mission, I heard it's becuase of a man who uses dark for her, she deserves it for being a slut" I gritted my teeth_

_I felt him smile on the side of my face "Just to let you know, I'm the one who made her fall in to a coma. I remember her very clearly" He said darkly_

_I was shocked, My eyes windend_

_"I-I'm going now... See you soon"_

_-Flashback end-_

"So she's awake now... That bitch..." I mumbled to myself

"Boss! Should we kidnap him now?" A man beside me said

"Patience now. Don't get too excited." I ordered

"Yes boss!" He whispered

"Don't worry Natsu, I'll be there soon beside you..."

**Normal POV**

The next day, inside the guild, Natsu was found glaring at some certain people, named Lucy and Loki.

Natsu had been watching those two hug each other, laugh at each other, talk to each other and smiling at each other

It just makes him feel sick and it's WAY more worse than his motion sickness.

One word will fit in on what he's feeling right now. One word named Jealousy.

All that he knows is that he should be the one getting all those warm smiles, soft hugs and laughs from her. not Loki.

"That should be me..." He gritted the teeth while he clutched on the edge of the table really hard

After a while, Natsu decided to come up to them and sat beside Lucy

"Lucy..." He tapped on her shoulder, in order to gain attention but she didn't notice

"Lucy...!" He tapped harder but no answer still

"LUCY!" He yelled and she finally turned around

"WHAT! WHAT! What do you want?!" She irritatably asked him

"Stop hanging out with Loki" He straightforwardly said

"What? Are you stupid?" She narrowed her eyes

"Why would I stop hanging out with him?"

"Because..."

"Because what?"

"Just because!" He looked at her

"Geez, you're so annoying!" She rolled her eyes and faced Loki

"Gosh, you're so stupid..." She muttered to herself

Natsu 'tsk'-ed and stood up

"Mira! I'm going on a job for a few hours!" He said as he grabbed a quest

"Okay Natsu! Take care!" She said

"Happy! Let's go!" He yelled

**-And then...-**

"Tadaima! Minna!" He kicked the doors wide open

"Natsu! Welcome home! How was the job?" Erza asked

"It was good! Where's Lucy?" Natsu looked around

"I'm not sure but I think she left with Loki somewhere... I think they were talking about going home" Gray responded

"Okay thanks, I need just need to give this to her"

Natsu showed them the bag of shirotsume dumplings and slowly walked away

"Hey Natsu!" Mira suddenly called him

"Yeah?"

"I just need to ask you something, before you go" He walked back to the bar

"What is it? I need to go soon so the dumplings won't spoil" He said in a happy mood

"Natsu, what if Lucy completely forgot about you? I mean like forgot as in she never met you What would you do? Will you still make her remember you or what?" She asked, looking down

"What kind of question is that, Mira?" He faced her and smiled confidently "Of course I will! I won't give up even if I turn into nothingness, I will make her remember my very existence, I will do anything just so she can remember me!"

"Why Natsu?"

"It's because I love her..."

"Okay Natsu, I understand that... thanks for having time to talk to me but let me just say this:"

"You should know when to give up and stop..." Her voice now serious

Natsu smiled once more and walked off

"Hai Hai!" He waved his hand "I'll be going now! The shirotsume dumplings are gonna spoil!"

When Natsu walked off, it seemed like he didn't listen to what Mira last said

Few minutes later, he finally reached Lucy's house and noticed the lights were open

"Yes!" Natsu cheered inside his head "She's still awake! Hopfully that Lion should've be in his own world by this point"

As usual, he would climb up in the wall and enter the window

"Lucy!~ "

"Kyaa!" She screamed in fright because of his sudden visit

"Why the heck are you here? Shouldn't you be in the guild, you pink weirdo?!" She threw the pillows at him but he dodged

"Chill Lucy! I just brought you some food from the mission I went to!" He said as he sat down on her bed

"Well too bad I don't need it! I have lots of food in here!" She glared at him

"Lucy!" Another masculine voice popped out of blue and Natsu suddenly turned angry. When he heard the voice, he knew who it was in an instant and it was none other than Loki...

"I hear someone from the living room! Do we have a visitor?" Loki stepped inside the room and saw Natsu glaring at him

"Oh hey Natsu! Watcha doin' here?" Loki greeted

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in your own world?" He rudely asked

"Can you stop being so rude to him?" Natsu tsk-ed "Like I care..." He said to himself

"Anyways, I'm here because I asked Lucy if I can stay here for a bit so I can make sure she's safe and she said yes"

_"_Well, too bad cuz _THAT'S MY JOB! NOT YOURS!" He yelled_

"Too bad for you too cuz I'm her spirit and I'm supposed to protect her!" He yelled back and slammed his onto Natsu's

"Who cares if you're her spirit! I'm her bestfriend!" He tried pushing him away

"OKAY GUYS STOP!" Lucy pushed us away from each other

"Can you go home now Pink wierdo?! Me and Loki need to rest for tommorow. !" She kicked him away torwards the door

Natsu yelped in pain "Fine! I'll go home now see you tommorow!" He started to walk away then he heard Loki and Lucy talk about something

Lucy let out a loud and long sigh "Great, that weirdo ruined my day now!" She raged

"Cmon Lucy! He was just trying to bring some food" Loki calmed her down

_Natsu silently walks closer to the door to listen more. What an eavesdroper._

"I don't care! and he can't just barge in into my house you know!"

_But I always barge into your house..._

"Damn... I'm so tired" Lucy yawned and looked at him with sleepy eyes

"Lucy, if you want, we can go on a friendly date tommorow?" He winked charmly

"Really?! Sure! I was about to ask you!"

"Cool! 12 pm sharp. 'Kay?" He said

"Great! I have to go to the guild in the morning anyways"

_Oh hell no... She can't go on a date with that Lion! I must stop her from going!_

Once Natsu swifly opened the door. He saw a sight that he shouldn't see...

He gasped silently,his eyes widened, his heart suddenly shattered...

He just saw Lucy sleeping in Loki's arms and she looked so comfortable in it

He felt anger, jealousy and heartbroken. He just wanted to snatch away Lucy from him then puAnynch the hell out of him

A tear fell from his left eye. He then decided to leave the room and he did

Once he stepped outside from the apartment, he felt a cold breeze run through his shoulders

_I will never give up, Lucy. I know you'll remember me... _

He started to run to his house

"If I won't give up then I'll just do something about the date"

**Muahahah! I'm finally done chapter nine! I finally calmed down from my 'ooooooo's **

**Anyone watch Sword Art Online? It's an amazing anime! If anyone didn't watch it yet, try to watch it!**

**Kirito x Asuna FTW! Anyhow, I hope you like my chapter 9! Please continue to support my story!~ Nyahahah! Bai-Bai!**

**-Cookies**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey!~ Thanks for all the reviews! **

**They made me happy especially when it reached over a hundred!**

**It's all because of you guys! This chapter is dediacted to everyone as a celebration!**

**Please vote for me and review more! :)**

**Natsu's POV**

I came early in the guild, waiting for Lucy to come since she said she have to do something here.

After a few minutes, I smelled strawberries... It's Lucy' scent! She's coming!

I felt really excited but, I noticed that her scent was mixed with something else... something that smells like savannah...

I wonder who it is?...

.

.

.

.

.

_Loki..._

Why the heck is he here? I thought that he would be here by 12 pm?!

Right. it's because he has guard her 24/7. Stalker... **(You shouldn't really be talking...)**

"Luce~!" I called her, somewhat sweetly like a toddler

"Oh it's you. What do you want?" She asked in a dark voice, placing her right palm in to her side

"Can I talk you? **ALONE." **I asked, smirking at Loki as he looked back at me with a questioned look

"Fine. I'll be right back Loki, stay right there!" She said then she followed me in to a random corner

"Luce, is it true that you're going on a date with Loki?" I asked

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"I-uhh..."

Crap! She might learn that I eavesdropped! Okay, Natsu, think of a perfect excuse... THINK!

"Well, I -uh... heard from someone! Yeah, heard from someone. Hehe!" I smiled nervously as I dropped a few drops of sweat, trying to calm myself

"What? But I never told anyone yet" She asked, starting to get suspicous

**"**Well, I-uhh.. just uhm..." I backed away a bit as my sweat started to increase

"Well?"

"Look! Let's just forget about that" I squeezed my eyes shut and snapped

"So you're really going on a date with him?"

"Yeah and I'm pretty excited about it!" She giggles cutely

"Oh..." I looked away for a moment then look at her again

"Just to let you know, you shouldn't go on a date with him because he's just gonna flirt with other girls" I said straightforwardly

"What the fu?" She narrowed her eyes "Loki would never EVER do that!"

"If you're just gonna ruin my day, please don't and stay away from me, pink-freak!" She walked away

"But Luce, I'm telling the truth!" I tried catching up to her

"No you're not! Now go away or I'll drop kick you!" She glared as she tries to run away from me

Oh Lucy, if you didn't get amnesia...

I sighed sadly, I'm just gonna have to follow them then...

I waited and watched Lucy for a few hours before the date. My eyes never left Lucy, I watched her talk and giggle with the other girls from the guild.

I looked at the wall clock, it was almost 12, Lucy and Loki should be getting ready for the date soon

"Loki! Where are you? It's time to go!" Lucy yelled, holding her pink messesnger bag that was hanging on her right shoulder as she looked around

"BOO!" Loki suddenly appeared in front of her

"KYA!" Lucy screamed which caused the guild to look at her then Lucy's face turned red from the embarrasment that she caused

Loki started to laugh loudly at her face "Damn you Loki! Don't ever scare me like that!"

He reduced his laugh into a small chuckle "Sorry, I just felt like doing that. Anyways let's go! I have discount coupons on this amazing restaurant. I swear you're gonna LOVE the food!"

"Well, let's go then!" She pointed outside as Loki started to run

"Wait!" I waited for them to go walk away as far as possible then I sneakily tried to walk out

"Yo! Flame-brain! Where are you going?" He placed a cold hand on my shoulder and grinned

"Wanna have a drinking competition?" He asked

Jeez, does it look like I wanna have some competition? Huh, Gray?

"Sorry but I'm sort of busy right now... How about tommorow?" I asked sadly as he started to laugh silently

"You're trying to stalk them, are you?" He asked suspiciously, yet in a same happy voice

"Wha-? I- I don't know what you're talking about...Boy, you sure are c-crazy, ice freak" I chuckled nervously

"Lier! Just go after them! I'm on you're side for now, loser. You owe me one though! Now go get your girl back and **RUN**!" He pushed me out during the last word

Wow, thanks ice-freak! I do owe you one and most importantly, he's right, I have to go get my _**GIRL **_back!

I kept running and running until I heard a familliar feminine voice. Shit! It's Lucy! I gotta hide in a bush now!

I looked around, panickly. I was seating really bad. C'mon, Natsu! Look frigging harder!

I turned to the side and to my other side. Please let there be a bush behind me!

Aha! A bush finally!

I went inside the bush then I peeked in the small crack as the voice started coming closer and closer

"Loki! Are we there yet? I'm getting hungry!"

"Don't worry Lucy! We'll get there soon!"

So it is them. Phew! Thank you bush, for saving my life!

"There it is Lucy! _Chez Mario!_" Loki pointed to a building **(Think of the restaurant in Ratatouille)** as I watched Lucy gasped in excitement

"Wow Loki! It's so pretty!" Lucy had her mouth opened

"So do you want to eat or not?" He asked

"Sure! Let's go inside now" She ran in

**Normal POV**

As Lucy opened the door, the bells rang and Loki stepped in with her

"So this is it Lucy! The inside of Chez Mario!" then Lucy gasped once more, now in amazement

"Oh Loki! Long time no see!" A man greeted, in a Italian accent

"Hello Luigi! Sorry I couldn't come very often now! Too much stuff happend" He chuckled, scratching the back of his head

"So who's the lucky girl?" The man gently elbowed Loki, wiggling his eyebrows then Lucy blushed at the 'Lucky girl' part

"Oh! She's just a friend! We're just having a friendly date! That's all" He waved both of his hands at the sudden conclusion of the man

"Oh idiotic me! Pardon my mouth! Please, take a seat!" The man rushed to the counter to get some drinks. Loki smiled then led themselves in a seat next to a window

"So Lucy... what do you wanna eat?"

"I don't know, I haven't decided yet... " She groaned

"I suggest you try _Risotto alla milanese*_. That's the first dish I tasted here. I can't really tell you how much it tasted good, Lucy"

"Okay! I'll take it then"

"What are you going to eat Loki?"

"Oh I'll just eat something simple like Tortellini" He responded

"Oh okay!" She waited a few minutes and the man finally came

"So. Did you people decide yet?" He asked

"Oh, yes we did. We'll take one order of Risotto alla milanese and one order of Tortellini with paramesan cheese on top and... What would you like to drink Lucy?"

"Just water please" She said

"And just two cups of water then that would be everything"

"Okay, I'll be right back soon with your food"

"Thank you!"

"Anything for the sweet couple!" He smirked then walked away as Lucy blushed again on what the man said

Back to Natsu, once again his eyes never left Lucy and Loki, he also felt a bit hungry but ignored it.

After a while the food finally came. Man, the steam probably intoxicated them...

"The food is ready! Please, enjoy your meal as I come back with your drinks!"

"Thank you for the meal!" They chanted as they started eating and chewing softly

"Mmmmm! It tastes good!" She giggled

"Told yah!"

Poor Natsu, just watching outside the window, hungry also. He watched Loki and Lucy and they started doing 'googly' stuff like wiping each others faces, having small food fights that made a little mess and more stuff llike that

After a while, they finally finished the food as Natsu sighed loudly "Finally..." He groaned "Their damn date is finally godamn over..." He slouched at the wall then cold breeze ran through his shoulders. He went over to his previous hiding spot to get ready

"Thank you!" They bowed in respect

"See you again Loki! Come again!" He waved and bid goodbye

They opened the door and the bell rang. Lucy suddenly shivered when the cold wind passed by.

Natsu saw her shiver, it made him want to jump out of the bush then just hug the living daylights out of her just to make her warm but he can't...

"Lucy, here..." Loki lended her his jacket that he usually wore. Lucy blushed at the offer and she gladly accepted it

"Thank you..." She said, still blushing

"No problem! Besides, I'm getting a bit hot" He looked up then turned to her again " So, where do you wanna go now, before we go home?"

"Uhmm... can we go to this park I wanted to go?"

"Sure! Let's go then"

.

.(Walking)

.

.(More walking)

.

.(Almost there...)

.

.

"We're here. I think..." She said as they went up to this small hill with a tree on the top. Natsu, who was still following them, hid behind the bushes nearby

"Natsu!" A voice yelled and his eye twitched and turned around

"Happy!" He yelled, yet silently

"Natsu! I was looking for you! Where wer-" Natsu suddenly grabbed Happy in the mouth then placed his index finger in his mouth, alerting him to quiet down the he gently let go

"Where were you?" Happy whispered

"I can explain later. Just go home for now" He turned around

"Ooooh! Were you stalking them? Are you jealous? You totally liiiiiiiike her!" He rolled his tongue, giggling

"Oh shut up! Go away now please!" He said

"No! Tell me what's going on first!" He fought back

Lucy looked down at the because she heard some bushes making sounds

"Did you hear something, Lucy?" Loki raised his brow

"Oh! It's nothing. Sorry"

"Oh okay..."

"Loki, I need to tell you something..." She looked down and started flushing

"I-I..."

"What?"

"I-I..."

"Oh screw this!" She closed her eyes, grabbed his collar and leaned closer to his face then she locked her lips with his

Loki had his eyes wide open, obviously very shocked about the blonde's action

To Natsu who was oblivious about what's happening right now, was still having a wrestling match with Happy suddenly stopped when he turned to see what's happening

His eyes, wide open, just like Loki's. His heart crashed into, million pieces. Tears formed in his eyes and made its way down his cold cheeks

"Natsu? What's wrong? Are you okay?" His loyal cat asked then he looked on where Natsu was looking

Happy gasped "Natsu..." with that, Natsu ran away

He can't take what's happening right now, it's just too painful and sad

"Natsu!" He called him then he saw Lucy break her lips away from him

"I like you Loki! I always have!" She confessed, blushing madly and looking down

"Lucy, I-I..." He stuttered as Lucy stayed quiet

"Lucy, I like you too but... not in the same way you feel about me. I'm sorry Lucy..." Loki looked up to him with sad eyes

"I-I understand..." She tried not to cry nor tear up but she can't "But why though?..."

"Someone already has my heart but it seems that she doesn't return it but I have hope that someday she will"

"Oh, so who's the lucky girl then?" She asked, tears still flowing out

"It's A-Aries..." He blushed

"Oh..." She felt really jealous but she can't really form a grudge on her, since she's her spirit and she's always there for her

"Lucy, I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Loki hugged her as she hugged back

"It's okay, Loki... I understand" She patted him on the back and sniffed

"But I rejected you... I made you feel sad"

"Don't worry about it Loki... I feel fine, at least now that I had the answer I was looking for"

"I promise Lucy... I will always be there for you, wherever you are, I swear on my whole life!"

"Thank you... Loki" She smiled slightly

Happy gasped again, he had heard everything. He need to tell Natsu before something goes wrong

**How was that? I tried to make it extra longer and yeah :)**

**I noticed that people are complaining abouut the GraZa part so I have to make an explanation: This will not be a GraZa, I repeat, it will not be a GraZa, it's just called hanging out. AS FRIENDS, of course. And Natsu was just teasing them .**

**Once again, I thank you for all the reviews! They really helped me to make this chapter so review more!**

**Oh and the Italian food thing, the Ris- what ever it is, look it up on google xD I just saw rice and there then I chose it ( I love rice.)**

**Right, please vote for me! I'll look forward to the votes!**

**-Cookies**


	11. Chapter 11

**I really don't have anything to say...**

**Although, I want to say thank you for the reviews, they made me really happy~**

**Please vote for me and review more :)**

**Chapter 11**

Happy flew as fast as he could, looking for his pink-haired partner

"Natsu!" He yelled and looked around, but there's still no sign of him

Happy flew inside the guild, with worried eyes and went to Gray and Erza

"Have you seen Natsu?" He asked panickedly

"We haven't Happy. Why? Is there something wrong?" Erza asked while Happy stood on the ground

"He ran away! I tried following him but he was really fast, I can't catch up! And then after that, I can't find him anymore!" He said

"What?! Natsu-san is lost?!" Wendy gasped

"Why did Natsu ran away in the first place?" Gray asked

"He saw Lucy kiss Loki!" Happy said, causing the guild to stop their tracks

The whole guild gasped while Mirajane fainted in shock

"Nee-chan!" Elfman rushed beside her

"W-What?! L-Lucy kissed L-Loki?!" Gray stuttered

"Mhmm! After she kissed him, she confessed" Happy said

"What happend after? Did he confess back or what?" Erza asked, in a demanding tone

"Unfortunately, Loki rejected her, he didn't like her back..." Happy looked down with a sad face

"Oh... T-That's sad..." Wendy muttered

"But Natsu ran away before that! That's why I'm looking for him"

Erza tsk-ed "Crap..! Happy, Wendy, Charles. Go look for him in that direction" Erza ordered while pointing at the left side

"Gray, you'll come with me. Let's go!"

"Aye sir!"

Hours later, they still couldn't find Natsu but Lucy went home to the guild **(Loki transported back to his own world)**

They noticed that the guild was acting very strange. They were fidgety and looked terrified

"Hmm?" Lucy corked an eyebrow up, putting her hands on her sides "What's going on?" She asked Mira, who looked sad

"We can't find Natsu..." Mira responded and looked at her and Lucy slightly collasped but she grab onto the bar

"Lucy! Are you feeling alright?" Mira went out of the bar to assist her

"Yeah! I just felt a little dizzy. That's all" Lucy said as she sat down on one of the stools

"I'm sorry..." She placed her head's weight on her hands, looking down

"Are you sure, Lucy? You don't look good to me"

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry! It's just that when you said that Natso or Natsu guy was lost, I just feel nervous and dizzy all of the sudden... I feel like I needed to find him... But why?"

"Lucy... Could it be? You're getting back you're memories?"

Lucy didn't bother to answer and decided to go home because she was tired

"Mira, I'm tired. I'm heading home.." Lucy waved her hand goodbye

"Oh okay, just be careful on your way home Lucy"

"Yes, yes I know Mira!"

Back to Erza and Gray, they still couldn't find Natsu. They first decided to look at their house but they ended up meeting with the other search party

"Where could that bastard be?!" Gray asked in an irritated voice

"He's giving us too much work! Jeez!" Gray continued

"Don't whine, Gray. He's our nakama, we shouldn't abandon him" Erza said in her usual tone

Gray looked away and tsked "Well, you do have a point there..." He said

"Less chithchat. We're losing time" Erza said and started running fast "Let's go, Gray!"

"Roger that!" He sped up with her

Lucy is now walking her way home but she still feels upset about her rejection.

Lucy sighed sadly and looked down "What a sad day..."

She finally reached her house. She took out her keys and inserted it in the doorknob

"Finally! Somewhere peaceful" She dragged her self in her bed and lied down in a quick pace

After a while, she was still lying on the bed but her conciousnes drifted away causing her to fall into a deep slumber

The next morning, Lucy woke up. She felt her body slightly sore especially her back. She tried to stretch it but the pain continued. She's probably tired from the friendly date

She got up and rubbed her eyes and noticed bright lights in front of her

"Good morning Lucy!" Loki greeted

"Good morning, Loki..." She yawned

"Where do you wanna go today?" He asked

"I have to go on a mission today. I just realized that I have to my rent"

"Whatever you say Lucy!" He smiled widely

"Okay, now go away. I have to take a bath and change" She pushed him

"But why!? Can't I just watch you?" He whined like a little child

Lucy's eyebrow twitched in annoyance "Are you fucking stupid?!" Lucy yelled

"Just go away! Jeez! It's not like I'm going away for 7 years or something!"

"Fine! But come back soon, okay!"

Lucy sighed "Over protective much..." She muttered to her heself and rolled her eyes then went inside the bathroom

"I wonder if they found that pinkie..." She looked at herself in the mirror. When she looked, she suddenly remembered Natsu and felt ashamed... But why?

Lucy looked down and removed her shirt from yesterday, then her shorts, then her undergarments

She opened the faucet and watched it fill in with hot water. Once it was full, she dipped her body in to the hot water

_"And when we work together as a team, it's gotta include you!"*_

Lucy's head suddenly started hurting. She rubbed her temples to ease the pain

_What is this? What's happening to me? _Lucy taught to herself

She put some shampoo on her hands and cleaned her hair then she cleaned her body with a bar soap and finally washing herself with the water

"That was a nice bath, I guess" She changed into her usual outfit with her usual hairstyle

Once she got out from the bathroom, she found Loki asleep in her couch, snoring loudly

She giggled at the cute sight and silently went to Loki

"Loki, wake up" She whispered into his ear and started shaking his shoulder

"Wake up, Loki. We still have to do a mission" She continued as she shaked faster and Loki finally opened his eyes

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Lucy. I fell asleep" He streched while chuckling

"It's alright. Let's just go now"

They left the apartment and went to the guild

"Good morning everyone!" Lucy greeted

"Good morning Lucy!" She smiled and went to the counter

"Good morning Mira!"

"Good morning Lucy! Do you want anything to drink or eat?

"I'll just have a cup of french vanilla, please... How about you Loki? Do you want anything?" She turned to her spirit

"Oh no, it's okay" He smiled and patted his stomach, signaling that he already ate at his own world

"Hai! Here you go, enjoy!" Mira placed a steaming cup in front of Lucy

"Thanks!" Lucy turned to the side and saw Erza and Gray looking troubled

"Good morning guys! What's with the sad faces?" She asked in curiosity

"We still haven't found Natsu" Gray said in a low voice

"Oh..." She looked down "Good luck finding that pinkie, I guess..." She walked away and went to the mission board

"Hmm..." She scaned through the board and found a good paying job

**Wanted!**

**Take back a stolen artifact from a group of bandits **

**and return it to a museum**

**Reward: 300,000 jewels**

"This should be pretty easy..." Lucy said to herself

"Loki!" She called him

"What is it?" He asked

"We're taking this job!" She showed him the quest

"Okay! Just show it to Mira" He said and she did what she told to do

"She said yes. Let's go now, I still have to write my novel" She dragged him away

**I can't write anymore =.='' Too sleepy... **

***That line was from the epsiode where Natsu touched her boobs :')**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks 4 all the reviews~**

**Please remember to fave, alert and review!**

**To those who are frustrated with Lucy, I hope you will still continue to love my story ._.**

**I read a couple of reviews and it got me scared that you guys won't read my story and yeah...**

**I will make Natsu finally appear in this chapter :D**

Lucy and Loki finally reached the station and Loki went to the ticket booth to buy some tickets. After a few minutes, they gave their paid tickets and went inside the train

"Loki, the tickets that you bought are headed to Fajuma City right?" Lucy asked

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Loki wondered as he fixed his blue-tinted sunglasses

"Just making sure..."She said as she looked outside on the window while the train started moving

After atleast 1 hour, the train was still moving and Lucy and Loki were wide awake after the long journey. None of them decided to speak during the travel. They were probably too ackward after the 'friendly' date.

.

.

.

.

"Lucy...?" Loki muttered her name

"What is it?" Lucy looked at him with a questioned look

"How are you feeling?" Asked Loki, who couldn't find words to say. He didn't like the silence between them so he decided to break it

"I'm good, I guess?" Lucy shrugged while corking her eyebrow up

"That's good..." Loki said as Lucy looked away and once again, the silence came back.

Loki got a bit worried "Lucy, are you mad at me?" He asked

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Lucy, again, turned to him

"Well, it's- it's because you seem mad at me. Did I do something wrong? Was it about the date?" He placed his hand behind his head, rubbing it

"NO! NO! It's nothing like that!" Lucy widened her eyes and waved her palms sideways continously

"Oh! T-that's good to hear" Loki sighed on relief "Then why do you seem quiet then?"

"Oh it's nothing! Don't worry about me!" Lucy lied and said nervously and made Loki seem suspicous

"Really? Then why are there sweat dripping down your head?" He put and eyebrow up and smirked slightly

"I-It's hot Loki! I-I can't h-help it!" Lucy stuttered and lied again

"Keh! Why are you stuttering then?" His smirked grew wider

"I-It's because... be-because..." Lucy looked down, sweat flowing out from her head. Lucy can't find anymore excuses and stayed quiet

"Well? I'm waiting" He crossed his arms

"It's... It's... Screw you! I can't take this anymore! You keep pressuring me! You really want to know why?!" She raged

"Yep!" He grinned

"Fine! I'll tell you why! What's that guy's name...?" Lucy consecutively snapped her fingers"Natsa...Natse...Natsuki...What's his name again?"

"It's Natsu, Lucy" Loki sweatdropped

"Right, Natsu! Yeah!" Lucy snapped her fingers loudly

"Yeah, what about him?"

"I keep remembering memories about him. I feel happy everytime I remember a memory, is he really that important in my life?" Lucy eyes softened, as she kept her head hanging low

Loki smiled "Lucy, when you still haven't had amnesia, he was the love of your life. You loved him ever since he brought you to Fairy Tail. He was really special to you, you know?"

"He was the one who brought me to Fairy Tail?! Not you?"

"Yeah... I don't know why you think I was the one who brought you, well, probably because of how the amnesia works. He was really hurt when you think I was the one..."

"Oh... But wait! I loved him?!" Lucy's eyes widened

"Yeah. It was pretty obvious but you still kept is as a secret" Loki said as Lucy stayed quiet

_"One of you people! Who dug up one of the sakura trees?! The mayor is seriously pissed!"_

_Natsu and Happy looked terrified as a dark aura wandered outside their bodies while Lucy chuckled at the sight_

_"Thanks!" Lucy hugged them_

_"W-What are you talking about?!"*_

Lucy's head started to hurt so she rubbed her temples "Dammit..." Lucy cursed under her breath

"Is something wrong Lucy?" Loki asked in concern

"I remembered another memory..." Lucy said quietly

"What was it about?" Loki asked in a happy voice

"It was when he dug up a rainbow sakura tree for me, when I was sick..."

"I'm really glad your memories are finally coming back" Loki smiled in glee

"Yeah..."

"FAJUMA CITY! FAJUMA CITY!" The speakers of the train spoke

"We're here! Finally!" Lucy cheered as the train's brake screeched then it stopped.

"Where are we headed now?" Loki asked

"Right now we are supposed to go to the city hall but, since I'm hungry why won't we eat first?"

"Yeah sure! If you want"

"Oh what a coincidence! A hot dog stand!" Lucy sparkled as the hot dog stand's steam swirled around her and went up to her nostrils "Let's go!" She grabbed Loki's arm and dragged him

"Two hot dogs please!" She ordered

"Here you go, lady! That will be 30 jewels please!" the old man said

"Here you go! Loki, let's sit down on the bench" She pointed

"Itadakimasu!" They said in unison as they both bit the hot dog and after a while, they finished it

"I'm gonna order some more, Lucy. I'm still hungry" Loki said while he patted his stomach

"Okay, I'll just wait here then" Lucy hummed

Little did we know, that problems are gonna happen when Lucy heard a ruffle in the bushes behind the bench where she was sitting. She turned around to check if anyone was behind her but there wasn't. The ruffling noises grew louder and louder and it irritated Lucy. She checked the second time and BOOM! She blacked out.

Loki heard the crash, so he turned to around to see Lucy if she was okay but he didn't see Lucy

"Lucy! Come out! Stop playing around. We have to go to the city hall soon!"Loki called as he kept on muching his hot dog. There wasn't an answer from her nor a giggle if she was playing a joke on him

"That's odd..." Loki taught to himself and kept on looking for Lucy. After a few minutes finding her, he grew tired and worried

"Crap... Lucy! Where are you?!" He yelled. He turned around to his side, his other side and his back and realized something, he can just go back to the celestial spirit world and transport into her. DUH. Loki! How can you be so stupid?!

He shook his head in disappointment. Light appeared in his body and he was finally back at the spirit world

"Now, I just have to force open the gate..." He tried doing so but for some strange reason, he can't

He tried a couple of times until he grew tired

"What the heck? Is there some sort of barrier blocking the gate?" He corked his eyebrow up

"I'm getting really worried now..." He dropped few amounts of sweat

"Leo the Lion! You look like you're in a rush, why is that?" A large voice who happens to be the

Celestial King, appeared in front of him

"It's my master! I can't get access to the gate. There must be some sort of barrier blocking it! Is there any way to break through it?" Loki asked

"I see. There isn't anything I can do though, friend, but I can send you to where her friends are to alert them" He explained

"That'll do, your highness!" He sharpened up his voice to show courage and bravery

"Very well then. Go now, Leo. You know my expectations"

"Don't worry! She's my master after all" He left a grin and faded away

**Lucy's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly, I felt both of my wrists tied up together.

Where am I?

I fully opened my eyes now, all I saw was a dark warehouse filled with barrels and a white and dark headed figures along with two other thugs

The dark one was familiar to me, I know I met him from somewhere especially the white headed one,

"Lisanna?" I corked an eyebrow up. She started to laugh wickedly "It's nice of you to remember me, Lucy... I heard you had an amnesia but the only one you forgot was Natsu... How sad... I wish I there to comfort him"

"First of all, where am I? Why am I all tied up? Secondly, then why didn't you? How come I didn't see you in the guild, even once?" I asked

"Oh right... You were in a comatose for two months. I forgot about that. I LEFT THE GUILD BECAUSE OF YOU, BITCH!" She yelled in a fast voice

I got confused, why me? Did I even do something wrong?

"What the? W-Why me?! What did I do?"

"You're a fucking damsel in distress! You Natsu quit OUR team and you made him break up with me! You caused a wreck in my life!"

What? Lisanna and Natsu were a thing?

I remembered how she treated me, and it was very BAD. I actually felt a little bit better after hearing that Nat- whatever his name is broke up with her. HAH! Bitch.

"It's probably because you're a possesive girlfriend who only wanted him for herseld and his dick" I insulted her. I immedietly regretted what I said. Oh boy, what a stupid thing to say. Great job, me.

I saw her gritted her teeth in anger that she's probably feeling inside her right now. She then looked at the guy beside her and the guy smirked

"My pleasure" He snapped his fingers as pain rose up through my body

"Ahhh!" I yelped

"That's what you get for saying that!" She pulled my hair up

"Oh right, do you remember him, Lucy?" He pulled the guy beside her

"H-He's familliar to me, I think I've met him somewhere. Why?" I asked, while stuttering

"Do you remember the mission that you took two months ago?" She asked me

"Yeah..."

"Do you remember the man who casted a spell on you during your mission?"

"Yeah..." I then widened my eyes as realization hit me

"He, was the one who casted you the spell, he was the one" She said while pointing at him

"Y-You?!" I stuttered in fear. Who knows what they might do to me?!

"It doesn't matter now. My plan is working, I've sent the mail now. Once he recieves it, all he have to do is come here..." She smirked wickedly as I look at her with angry eyes

"What are you planning to do?" I asked in anger

"Oh you'll see!"

**Normal POV**

"What?! Lucy got kidnapped?! For pete's sake! What's more to come?!" Gray growled in frustration

"That's why I need your help guys. Lucy could be anywhere by now. Wendy, do you think you can track Lucy's scent?" He asked, trying to stay calm as he could

"I don't think I can, it's still weak." Wendy look down **( I know about the scent power she don't has** **, I'm not sure if it's strong or weak. Just 4 the sake of the story)**

"We need Natsu for this...Where could that idiot be?!"

"We didn't find him yet, we have to find him now!" Erza said

"Ikuso! Minna!" They ran

They looked EVERYWHERE (again) in Magnolia, his house, famous bars, Lucy's house, parks and more places...

After the long search, they still couldn't find him, but they soon bumped into a very small bar.

Once they entered it, people looked at them with a confused look as they whispered to each other "Are those Fairy Tail wizards? Just like him?" "Probably, they look so cool!"

Of course, as close as this, Wendy could hear them. She went up to them and decided to ask a question

"Excuse me, but who is 'him'? By any chance, is he a pink-haired man?" She asked calmy

"Yeah he was pink haired, from what I remember. Why?" One of the stranger asked

"We haven't seen him for a couple of days, and we started to get worried and look for him, Then we just bumped into this bar" She responed in the same voice

"If 'yer lookin' for him, he's in the very back" The bartender said

"Thank you!" They all said in unison and went to the back. They found a door and swiftly opened it and saw Natsu, right beside a table with food and beer in front of it

"Natsu! We've been looking everywhere for you! Is this where you stayed all along?!" Erza asked in concern about her nakama

"Oh hey guys! Welcome to my paradise!" He slouched back as he drank a glass of beer

"Natsu! We need your help. Lucy's in trouble" Natsu tsked.

"Like I care. Why won't you save her, Loki? You're her spririt right?" He turned to him

"I can't that's why we're asking for help!" Loki yelled

There was a sudden knock on the door "Natsu! There's a letter for you"

"Give me that!" He ordered. He opened the enveloped and a paper with a picture acidentally fell down to the ground. He picked it up and looked at the picture. It was Lucy tied in a chair, unconcious. His eyebrows grew a knotted together and read the letter

_Dear Natsu, _

_Did you see the picture? I'm sure you did. Did you like it?_

_I'm sure you didn't. You're probably angry right now..._

_Do you wanna save her? Want to be her knight in shining armor? Then come to this warehouse beside where the cherry blossoms are._

_Come ALONE. If you bring someone with you or if we see someone suspicious hiding, you'll be seeing her on the ground, stone dead. _

_You'll be meeting tons of surprises soon... _

He ripped the the letter in half, then in quarters. A vein popped in his head and ran outside

"Oi! Where do you think you're going?! What did the letter say?!" Natsu ignored their calls

He broke the main entrance of the bar and sniffed like a mofo

_I need to find her...! I can't lose her one more time!_

**Le Fin!~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello people! **

**How's the other chapter? Was it good? **

**I didn't even realize that it was long until I edited it a bit xD**

**Anyways, thanks 4 all the reviews :)**

**More reviews are appreciated! ^^**

**This is for the guest that reviewed, if he/she is reading this right now:**

**I read your review. I did notice that almost everyone in the story is OOC in the first place and I sorta planned it on the first place, it was actaully on my previous summary but I changed it then I forgot to add OOC at the end. It's really just for the sake of the story, I said this too to my fellow competitor and friend, FuzzyPeachz12(Read her one-shots :3)**

**Donut worry, my dear reviewer! Thanks 4 reviewing also! ^^**

**Natsu's POV**

_I need to find her! I can't lose her one more time...! _

_Please Lucy, be safe when I get there. _Yes, after all those times I went missing, I tried forgeting about her and the kiss... I did forget about her and I realized that the bar can be a new home for me, but when I recieved that letter, I snapped. Does that mean I still love her? After all those times, those hardships that I faced... I taught I can be happy if I forget about her... No... I- I can't deny it... She still means everything to me... She's still my world, my partner, my wierdo, my Luigi, my bestfriend, my Luce, My Lucy Heartfilia...

I gritted my teeth as I ran faster; I sniffed along with it

What is she? What kind of person is Lucy? She made a big change to my world and life after her long sleep. Every night in my sleep, I keep dreaming about her, her delicate toes, her long slender legs, her slim waist, I'm not being a pervert here, well maybe a little but, her huge chest, her soft face, her big brown orbs, her long silky blonde hair and her strawberry vanilla scent that I yearn for.

What the hell happen to me? I'm supposed to be the dense and loud fire dragon slayer for all I remember, but I changed in to a wierd one, maybe even wierder than Lucy. I don't even know how to explain myself properly! I never knew how to love someone that much. To be honest, I didn't even love Lisanna that much, after all the dating and stuff. Don't get me wrong, I did love her. One odd thing about me though is that I recall myself dense. Wow! I just insulted myself. The irony.

Now where am I?

I looked around and sniffed then two heartbeats later, I suddenly got scared. My tummy's feeling all wierd and it's not like the butterflies that everyone feels.

Why am I scared? Think of Lucy right now if you were in MY situation. How do you feel? So fucking scared right? You're afraid that she might get hurt, maybe tortured, or even worse... killed... GAH! Why the fuck am I thinking like this?! I don't want her to get killed!

I never forgot about the promise that I made to her. Even after when I said I hated her! I never and never will forget.

Where am I again?

I looked around and saw the train station. NOPE! I don't want to ride a train, you know me and my transportation weakness! For pete's sake! How I wanted to use the train. Just to get there fast. Another wierd thing happened to me that I realized literally right now. Wait, besides, I'm supposed to go to the cherry blossoms! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Someone kill me right now. I went too far. This is just fucking great!

Dammit. Stupid me.

Le sigh...

Oh I wish Happy was here! He could have just flew me there instantly but I can't! Like I said earlier, I don't want Lucy to get hurt in anyway. Even if they just lay a finger on her, just like what I said when I was in the Edolas jail thingy... And if they actually do,

I. WILL. BURN. THEM. TO. ASHES.

I miss her right now... Le sigh...

Now, I really have to make it quick because I just wasted alot of time.

I ran and ran. I finally ended up in the cherry blossom park!

Oh yeah! Now, all I have to do is find the warehouse. That should be easy, all I have to do is find her sce-...

That smell... it smells like strawberries with a mix of darkness and blood along with a familliar one. If you compare it from the one at the hospital, this scent is way WORSE. But wait, that familliar scent. That's wierd, it sorta smells like... Lisanna? No, it's impossible. She wouldn't do that. I know she won't. Besides, Mira said she either got lost somewhere far away from here or she died, yet again...

Once I reached the old looking warehouse, I heard squirmings caused from terror and pain and it was Lucy's voice.

A vein popped in my head. I groweld silently.

More squirmings were heard and this time it was louder.

That's fucking it! I'm going in now.

I kicked the rusty metal door open and it crashed on to the wall

"Lucy!" I looked around and saw her tied onto a chair

"Lucy! Are you okay?" I ran beside her and checked if there's any bruises or wounds

"BAKA! Why did you come?" She yelled. Jesus, isn't it fucking obvious?!

"I came to save you. What else? This is my job" I showed my usual grin to show encouragement

"OH MY 're so damn stupid! You're gonna get hurt! You didn't have to come. This is my problem and I will solve it" Lucy continued in the same volume

I didn't answer but I tried untieing her hands then I felt someone, actuually two people behind me

"Pinkie! Turn around" I swiftly followed her warning and BOOOM!

"Arghhh!" I shrieked in pain as I coughed

"Are you okay?!" She asked in concern then I showed her another grin

"Of course I'm okay! You know me, the tough n' rough dragon slayer of Fairy Tail!" I said proudly as Lucy stayed quiet and looked away

"He acutally came!" A feminine voice said in midst of the smoke that was caused from the sudden attack

That voice... Don't tell me...!

A white-headed figure then came out along with a black one

I flinched at the sight "L-Lisanna..."

"How have you been Natsu? Did you miss me? I'm sure you did" Lisanna said in an evil voice

"Where have you been?! Why did you disappear all of the sudden? You made you're siblings sad again because of what you did" I asked

"So you still are the dense dragon slayer that I used to know... It's because of her!" Lisanna pointed at Lucy as Lucy widened her eyes in disbelief

"M-Me?! W-What did I do?!" She stuttered

"It's because of you! OUR PERFECT team is broken. It's because of you, Natsu broke up with me! You were a sluttly whore who secretly wanted him and planned to take him away from me!" Lisanna yelled

I saw Lucy drop down some tears and her eyebrows knotted together

"M-Me?... You blame me for all this?... You were the one who caused this! You were the one that caused me to change! For God's sake, I CUT myself just so the sadness would go away! Everyone in the guild ignored me, everyone put their attention to you! I can't even get a SINGLE order of milkshake in the bar. I even can't talk to my friends because you're taking them away from me. But when I tried to talk to them, you just jump out somewhere randomly! I always taught that the Lisanna they talked about was a nice little girl whos caring for everyone. They were wrong and I were wrong... You should blame yourself because you were the one who caused this in you're life" She concluded in a low voice

E-Everyone in the guild ignored her? I-Is that how busy we were with Lisanna?... Worst of all, s-she was hurt in the first place... S-She cut herself just so the sadness would go away. I can't believe this. I never knew that she was this hurt. W-What kind of a friend am I? Wait, I think I don't even deserve to have that title... Dammit...

"You bitch!" She came dashing to Lucy. She's in her cat form and her claws look deadly as fuck. Did she grow stronger just in two months? Nevermind that now. Shit! I forgot that she's going after Lucy!

I quickly went in front of Lucy then grabbed Lisanna's paws that were about to slash right through her.

"Lisanna... Why? Why would you this to her? She didn't even do anything! If you're forming a grudge, have it on me instead of her! It was my descision to break up with you. Lucy has nothing to do with it. So please stop this." I said in an angry voice. Lisanna backed away and looked at the guy beside her and she smirked

"My pleasure" He snapped her fingers then a dark aura spread around his hand. He pointed it towards me and the aura shot in a fast pace

"Arghhh!"

"Pinkie!" I heard Lucy yell "Please stop this..!" I then heard Lisanna curse silently

**Normal POV**

Natsu was about to punch the man with his flaming fist but he swiftly dodged it

The man tsk-ed consecutively "Boy, you sure do have bad punches. You couldn't have missed that... That was only a simple dodge..." He said lazily

"Who are you?!" Natsu yelled and charged at him

"My name is Kuro Deichii. I'm a dark mage who doesn't belong to any dark guilds and shit like that" He dodged the punch once again and he shot a dark aura again

"AHHH!" I crashed into the wall

"Natsu!" Lisanna screeched his name "You know, I suffered after you broke up with me. You made my heart break into tiny pieces. Of course, you wouldn't know how hard it was because you weren't the one who didn't experience terrible sadness. Now, I would really like to see you suffer too. to fight back or even move a single finger, she's dead" She grinned like a maniac and pointed a pocket knife at Lucy's throat

"No! Don't do this! Please!" Natsu turned to Lucy and Natsu saw her eyes filled with woriness and concern

"Kuro! Do it" She said as dark as the shadows. He smirked automatically and then punched Natsu as hard as he can

Natsu coughed out some blood then he felt his body and his face getting punched and kicked continously

**Lucy's POV**

"Stop this! Please!" My eyes were bawling now. I can't stand him getting hurt, just for me...

"Stop!" Every punch to his face made my head hurt. Really? A time like this?

Lisanna laughed like a devil as she watched. Kuro then stopped beating Natsu for bit

"How was it, Natsu? Is it painful?!" Lisanna yelled at him

Natsu panted hard as he spit out some blood from his. He continued his hard panting and grinned

"N-no, it's not... I'm stronger on the inside, Lisanna. You can't break through me. This is all just for Lucy..." He said and my eyes widened

After all those times... He kept his faith on me... It must've been so hard on him... I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry...

Natsu just got kicked in the knee "Arghh! He let out a loud scream from his bloody mouth as he held onto his knee really tightly

"Stop this!" I closed my eyes really tight.

_"Lucy..."_

_I turned around, blushing in crimson red_

_"I'm going home now. I feel really bloated" He patted his gigantic stomach _

His face... it's clearing a bit...

_"Don't be like that! Come on, stay with me a bit longer!" I held his hand up and led him to the dance floor_

_"H-Hey cut it out!_

My mouth was wide open along with my eyes. A memory

_"N-no... I c-can't believe this... We're gonna die..." I sobbed in my palms then I felt him come closer to me. He then squeezed my hand. I looked at him with tears in my eyes_

_"No we're not gonna die! We have us as our power" He said_

"Arghhh!" Natsu yelled as he crushed into the wall and he wiped his bloody face

"Stop!" I yelled

Why?... Why do you have to go all this pain?... Please... I don't want this anymore...

"How does that feel Natsu?! Was it painful? I'm sure it was! That's how painful it was when you broke up with me! Now, if you want to get fixed come here, and I'll do fix you, then we'll be together like before. Without Lucy" Lisanna stretched her hand out and waved her hand, telling him to come over to her

But he didn't... But why?

Instead, he crawled to me as he muttered my name "L-Lucy..."

"Oi! You're going to the wrong way Natsu!" She corrected him

He still didn't listen to her, he continued crawling painfully towards me

"Stop this!" Tears raged in my eyes as I begged

"Why won't you come to me Natsu? Why?! I was the one who was there with you in the first place not her!" No answer came from his mouth

"Why won't you answer me?! Why?" Lisanna came closer

... "L-Lucy" He muttered, barely a whisper

"What is it the you want from her?! She gives you nothing but hell! I'm the only one who can give you anything that you want! Come to me now!"

"If you won't come, I will kill you..." She threathened

Stop this please!

_"Oh crap! The council!" My eyes widened in fear. I panicked but he grabbed my hand and started running_

Why right now?!

_"Wait Natsu! Where are you taking me?!" I sweatdropped while running_

_"You said you wanted to join Fairy tail right?" I gasped as he looked at me with a smile_

_"Let's go then!" He said _

I finally saw his face... He wasn't lying. He did bring me to Fairy Tail... Natsu... I finally remember you

"That's it!" She transformed quickly into her cat form and and swinged her arm up

"Natsu!" I yelled and ran in front of him with the chair then the claws slashed right through me as he watched from his swollen eyes, in terror

I panted hard as I squeezed my legs to my body, trying not to have fatal blood loss

**Normal POV**

"L-Lucy..!" He crawled beside her

"N-Natsu... Are you okay?" She asked him as she tried to get up and she did

They both looked at Lisanna and they watched her back away, somewhat in fright

"L-Let's go, Kuro..."

"What? I don't understand. I-"

"Let's just go..." With that, she dragged him away and left

"Lucy... You said my name... Do you remember me now?" He asked silently

"Shhh... Don't speak..." I held him tight in my arms

"Say my name..."

"Natsu... Natsu Dragneel..." He smiled at her and he coughed some blood

"Natsu! Are you okay?" She asked and he chuckled

"O-Of course not. Look at me, my face and body is covered in blood and bruises. I feel like my muscles are ripped and I feel like my bones are broken"

"I'm sorry, Natsu... I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything... I know saying sorry isn't enough... I just don't know how to say it properly to you and I-"

"Shh... It's okay Lucy" He held her even closer to his body "I'm glad that you remember me now. I feel really happy. I didn't know what to do when you didn't remember me. But it doesn't matter now... as long as you remember me and I see you smile, I'll be okay..."

"Natsu..." I muttered

"Say my name again, Luce..."

"You're Natsu... My dragon slayer, my bestfriend, my partner, my savior, my Natsu, my everything..." Lucy said in tears. Natsu smiled slightly

"Lucy, I love-" He collapsed

"Natsu! What's wrong?! Wake up! Don't leave me, please!... I love you..."

**OMG! Is Natsu dead? **_**or is He? **_ ** *In tears* I feel so sad writing this :'( Please, readers, don't be mad at me. PLEASE NOTICE THE **_**'Or is He?' **_ **Part :)) **

**Stay in tuned for the next chapter!**

**I'm sorry if Lucy's memories are not that accurate, please note that I was trying to remember what they said and yeah...**

**Did you guys notice the fighting part? I got inspired by Boys over Flowers :D**

**Disclaimer: You people are STUPID if you think I own BOF and Fairy Tail, and it's characters.**

**They all belong to it's rightful owners. PERIOD. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Heh-Heh-How's it going bros?!**

**My name is COOOOOOOOOOOOOKIES~**

**And welcome to 'Love and Regret'!**

**I got the intro from Pewdiepie. He's an amazing gamer! ^^**

**I have good news and bad news...**

**Bad news or good news?**

**I'll go with bad news first. The bad news is it's the last chapter of Love and Regret T-T**

**I know it's sudden. I just realized it literally right now... I'm sorry :((**

**GOMENASAI GOMENASAI! Even I'm sad cuz it's the last chapter. I wanted it to last longer. TT^TT**

**I have good news though! **

**I'm making a special chapter just for Lisanna! It's going to be about her after the incident that she made. Although, I can't choose a guy for her. I have Laxus and Bixlow as my top choices. Please review the man you wan't her to be with! The choices are Bixlow and Laxus! Have mercy on me. review**

**Oh and I also forgot. I will rewrite 'Team Natsu's Love Story'. I will be posting it SOON. Maybe never :| I dunno, depends on my schedule and mood**

Lucy's POV

_I felt cold breeze run through my shoulder as I adjust my eyes from the bright rays of light_

_Where am I? This place is so wierd... _

_I looked around to investigate then I saw pink in the distance_

_"Natsu!" I ran up to him_

_"Natsu!" _

_"Natsu!" I called for the third time, why won't he answer me? _

_"Natsu!" I yelled the loudest that I can and he finally turned around, with sad eyes_

_"Natsu! Why won't you turn around?" I asked while trying to catch my breath_

_"Lucy..." He muttered_

_"What is it?" _

_"Let's just end this... You won't remember me" He said _

_What the heck is he talking about? Of course I remember him! Why would I forget such a loyal bestfriend like him_

_"What are you talking about?" I asked in a worried voice_

_I don't like what's happening right now..._

_"Let's face it..." His voice became darker than the shadows as he looked down_

_He then started walking at the edge of the cliff and my eyes widened at realization_

_Don't tell me he's going to-?!_

_"Sayonara..." He then jumped off the cliff_

_"NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"_

I gasped really loud as I sat up in a quick pace while sweat and tears trickled down my face.

I panted really hard and sniffed. I then held up a hand to my chest.

_"A n-nightmare..." _I shivered and gazed at the window for a while. I kept on gazing until someone opened the door

"Lucy! You're awake!" Mirajane hugged me

"How are you feeling?" She asked in concern

"I'm feeling fine..!" I said with sad smile

"Mira... Did I really have an amnesia?" I asked in a soft voice

"Yeah you did... Wierd thing is you remember everyone except Natsu"

I could only look down and sigh quietly

"He was really hurt, you know. When you were still sleeping, he won't leave your side. Happy keeps asking him to go on a mission but he won't. He said that he won't leave you until you wake up. We got really worried because he might get sick but the only thing we can do is bring him some food to eat and watch." She said in a monotone voice "By the time you woke up, he was really happy that he can't control himself. He started getting noisy again. The old Natsu we loved was back... But it was changed once again when you said you don't remember him except for everyone else. He broke down even more when you started hanging out with Loki and when you went on date with him and kissed him..." She continued

I opened my mouth and my eyes in shock.

"I-I kissed L-Loki?!" I said, still shock

"Yeah... Happy and Natsu stalked you while you guys where on your 'friendly' date" She said

"We had a d-date?!" She nodded as an answer and I placed my head's weight on my hand

"Oh geezus... I can't take this anymore..." I said while tearing up and I felt Mira hug me

"Don't worry, Lucy everything will be alright" She patted my head to show her support

Just when I was encouraged a bit, someone just suddenly barged into my room

It was Gray, panting really hard

"What's wrong, Gray?" Mira asked

"I-It's Natsu! Something is wrong with him!" He said between pants

My eyes opened in terror as I limply followed Mira and Gray to his room

We crashed the door and we saw him panting rapidly

Me and Mira went beside him and Mira started doing some CPRs. I looked at Gray worriedly because for some fucking reason, he chuckled silently. I shook it away and returned at looking at Natsu then I held his cold, shivering hand.

"N-Natsu... Oi! Don't you dare leave me! Please I'm begging you... I don't want to lose you" I said as tears started falling in my eyes "After all we've been through... All those missions we did, the fun and sad times we had together with the guild... You're just gonna leave me alone?! How cruel! Please... Please... Please... Natsu... Don't leave me alone. I love you" I whispered and his hand slowly dropped on the bed

Don't tell me he's-?

"He stopped breathing!" Mira said as she started working on CPRs once again. After a few minutes of CPRs, it didn't work

.

.

.

"NOOOO! NATSU! WAKE UP!" I shaked his hand agressively

"W-Wake up..." I dropped my head on the bed

**Normal POV**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_BOINK!_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA!" Mira and Gray started slapping and knee-slapping

"What the fuck?" Lucy sweared and looked at them, with teary eyes

Gray continued laughing as Mira's face bubbled up

"L-L-Look...!" Mira pointed at Natsu as she dropped down on the floor, to laugh loudly once more

Lucy followed what she said and looked at Natsu

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yo! Lucy!" Natsu smirked wildly as he sat up

"Wait. What's going on?!" Lucy sniffed and wiped away her tears

"I never knew you felt that to me. What a great discovery I have discovered" He continued smirking

Heartbeats later, realization hit her like a thundershock

"YOU TRICKED ME!" Lucy jumped on top of Natsu and smacked him in the face with a loud thump

"OW! Watcha do that for?!" He yelled and Lucy looked at Gray with a hideous glare that is way more scarier than Erza's

Gray gulped really loud and went out, leaving Mira alone so she decided to watch them

"You...! You are so dead." Lucy said in a dark voice and she started strangling and choking his head like a mofo

"Ow ow ow ow ow! Cut it out! .OUT!" He held her wrists really tight

"Let go of me-!" She struggled while squeezing her eyes really tight

"Shhhh..." He whispered "I can hear your heartbeat" He put his hand to her heart

"It's beating so fast" He smiled

"It does. It only happens when I'm near you" She smiled back and blushed. Mira squealed silently and left to give them some privacy

Moments later, Lucy's eyes suddenly formed tears

"W-What's wrong Lucy?!" He worriedly asked but he recieved a tight hug from her

"I-I'm sorry... I-I'm so sorry..." She whispered while her head was leaning on his shoulders. He could feel the hot, wet tears coming out from her big brown orbs. He hated that feeling

"What are you saying sorry for?!" He removed her from his shoulders and looked at her straight in the eye

"I h-hurt you, I put you in to so much pain. I broke your heart while I had my amnesia. I could never forgive myself for that. I'm sorry..." She said while she looked away

"Lo-," He sighed "Look at me, Lucy. Look at me" He said softly and she followed

"Yeah, you did break my heart but that wasn't the Lucy I know. The Lucy I know has everything a man could ever need. She has the biggest and lovliest smile that any man would want. I can't balme you for having amnesia. In fact, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have told you that I hated you. If I didn't, you won't go to that mission. You were the greatest bestfriend that I've ever had, besides Happy. I don't like seeing you crying, Lucy" She sniffed and he wiped away her tears with his thumb "It pains me, pains me more than the part where you forgot about me. So please, don't cry anymore" He cupped her cheeks and gently pulled her closer

"Natsu... I love you" She leaned her forehead to his and smiled

"I love you too" He slowly pulled her closer and they both closed their eyes. Miliseconds later, he touched her lips with his lips

To them, it was the most passionate kiss that they ever felt in their whole life. Their lips molded together like two puzzle pieces connected.

They pulled away from each other and looked at each other.

"I'm in love with you" Natsu muttered

"I'm so in love you" They both kissed each other once again, but this time it's way more passionate. He's pinning her down to the infirmary bed. Once he fully pinned her down, Lucy wrapped her hands around his neck and he began biting her bottom lip to gain acess inside her mouth. Once she was about to open it,

.

.

.

_CRASH!_

"KYAAAA!"

Natsu and Lucy quickly turned their heads to the door and saw a fainted Wendy and Erza with a burning Gray and Mira. Along with Happy, who was giggling like a mofo

"YOU LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKE EACH OTHER!"

"We're so sorry!" Gray and Mira bowed and dragged the fainted people away along with Happy.

Natsu and Lucy quickly removed themselves from their positions and blushed awkwardly. They had a moment of silence and Natsu decided to break it.

"That was awkward..." He laughed embarassingly

"Yeah it was..." She laughed with him

"You know Luce, we should continue that sometimes... B-But when you're ready..!"

Lucy chuckled "We should" She went closer to him and stroked his cheek with her smooth finger.

"Hey. Are ya' seducing me?" He asked, in a slightly naughty voice

"Maybe~" She purred

"But Lucy, we haven't even had one date yet" He pouted

"Don't worry! How about if we go on a date tommorow?" She asked

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" He cheered

"Natsu, I'm hungry~"

"Me too, Luce. Let's go eat in the bar" with that, they both stood up and left the room, holding hands.

They reached the bar and they ate , just like they planned to do.

"I love you~" They both said and smiled at each other

.

.

.

.

_No One in this World…_

_is born for you…_

_but You can make…_

_Someone to Live for you…_

_Live Life in such a Way…_

_That Others Love to_

_Live for you~_

**THE END **

**TT^TT It ended. THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. I LOVE YOU GUYS! Thank FuzzyPeachz12 for making me write this story. I'll see you guys soon again! Oh and I might make a lemony one-shot to continue that kinky part after the special chapter for Lisanna C:**

**I dunno. I just felt like it.**

**See you all in my next story! (Which is undecided)**

**Ciao~**


	15. Special Chapter

**Thanks alot for the reviews :)**

**Although, what I ironically enjoyed is the questionare that I asked. No one answered them. well some people did. So I did eenie- minie- miny- moe and the result was Laxus. Chapter starts with Lisanna's POV!**

**Sorry if Laxus is OOC here.**

**Let's start with the special chapter!**

_***-SPECIAL CHAPTER: The one who will make me realize..-***_

* * *

A few weeks had passed since the incident that I made. It was still fresh on my mind. I kept on thinking about it day and night. I regret everything. I wish I can go back in time and replace all my mistakes. Everyone wanted that and it was impossible.

When I almost killed Natsu back there and Lucy protected him... Sense knocked in to me again... After I left them, I decided to break the deal with Kuro, who is now in jail after we seperated and I don't really know the reason why.

I can't go back to my home. I was afraid everyone would shun at me. I miss my home so much... Fairy Tail. All I can do is watch Fairy Tail from afar. It pained me so much. Heck! For that reason made me want to go back to Edolas and start another life there!

I walked and walked and found the spot where I would usually loiter at. In front of Fairy Tail's gate. I would always stare at the door and would always daydream about Natsu bringing me back in there with love-filled, wide and open arms

But I already know that wouldn't happen since he has Lucy now... How did I know? I can just see it from his eyes already, when he came to the warehouse with that wide, angry eyes. It looked like he was going to kill someone or exchange his own life just for Lucy.

I'm not feeling jealous or anything like that... It's just that its so painful to let go of someone. When I try to forgot about us, the opposite would always come. I would sometimes think to myself that I should be the one beside him. Just like Justin Bieber's song, _That should be me..._

I sniffed and wiped away the tears in my eyes. **I want to come back...**

"Lisanna?" I flinched and turned around with wide eyes as soon as the deep masculine voice called out. When I did, I saw a large blonde

"L-Laxus!" I stuttered. I didn't know what to say... I didn't now what to do...

"Lisanna! You're back! The whole gui-" I backed and looked away and tears started to flood my eyes again. _I can't come back... I'm too ashamed of myself to be facing the guild..._

I then ran, as fast as possible.

"O-Oi! Lisanna!" I heard him reach out for me "Wait!"

I ran into a nearby park thats facing lake and I bumped into a random guy

"Oi! Watch it will ya'! I'm tryin' to eat ma food!" He yelled at me

"G-Gomenasai!" I squeaked

"People who disturb me from eating shall be punished..." He whispered while placing his arm up in the air, ready to attack me.

I squeezed my eyes as tight and when he was about to attack me...

"OI! Don't you dare think of smacking her!" I opened my eyes and looked to the side

"L-Laxus! Why are you-" I suddenly got cut off

"Lisanna, stay there. I'll take care of this" He said

"Who do you think you are, eh?! Tough guy! Come at me" The random guy said

Laxus 'tsk'-ed. Poor little guy...

In a blink of an eye, Laxus was already in front of the guy

_Uh-oh... _BOOM!

"Arghh!" Laxus punched him and the guy screeched in pain

"Never try to hurt our nakamas, you don't know our power when you hurt them..." Laxus muttered

"I won't attack them! Just please don't hurt me!" He ran away, cowardly

Laxus sighed and turned to me

"Hey... You okay?" He went forward and kneeled down beside me.

"I-I'm fine" I stuttered

"It's getting cold. We should go to the guil-" I stopped him "I can't do that..." I said

"Why not? Mirajane and the others are looking for you!" I saw him cork an eyebrow up at my answer

"I'm too ashamed of facing them. Especially in front of Natsu and Lucy. They'll probably hate me for sure" I said

"But Lisanna! Fairy Tail isn't like that. You should know that by now" He said, looking at me straight in the eye

"They will. After of what I had done to them" I protested "You should know about what I had done, you should've heard what I did Natsu and Lucy in the guild" I continued

"I k-know... I did hear. But still! Fairy Tail isn't like that. Even I'm not mad at you! We love our nakamas... We fight for them, we protect them... We love them. We treat each other like our very own family. And famillies don't hate each other" Laxus said softly. "In fact, to tell you the truth, they miss you! Especially Mira and Elfman. Lucy nor did Natsu said anything bad about you! Almost everyday the both of them are looking for you! In other words, they forgave you already. They don't hold any grudge at you... " He continued in the same soft voice.

I widened my eyes at his words. I-I don't know what to say... Is he telling the truth?...

I opened my mouth, trying to find the right words to say

"I-I uhh.." I stuttered

"So what do you say? Do you have the guts to come back now?" He asked, in a hoping voice

I gulped silently to myself

.

.

.

.

.

"I-I'll come back" I lowered my head, my bangs covering my eyes

"That's the spirit!" Laxus yelled and cold breeze suddenly ran through us and I shivered.

"Here... I think you're cold" I looked up to him and saw him giving his large coat while looking away with a pink shade on his cheeks

_That's so cute of him... The grandson of Fairy Tail's master, the son of Raven Tail's master and the s-class lightning dragon slayer blushing._

"Thank you" I said as I took the coat from his hands and placed it around me. I felt a blush spread across my cheeks also

_His coat is so warm... He's so warm! _

"Shall we get going?" He smiled warmly at me

"Let's go" I smiled back

_*TIME SKIP*_

He opened the doors for me but he went ahead. I hid behind him and I looked around the guild. I saw Natsu, Lucy, Mira-nee and Elf-niichan crying and sulking at the bar

I widened my eyes. Did they actually.. miss me?

"Everyone!" He yelled and he turned to Mirajane and the others who were around her

He turned to me and he whispered, "Come on... Don't be scared"

I gulped and came out in front of him

I heard Mira-nee gasp "L-Lisanna..." She ran outside the counter with Elf-niichan

"You're back!" She ran up to me and hugged me along with Elf-niichan

I felt Mira-nee's tears run down to my shoulder

"We've missed you so much..." She said and I hugged her back too, but I didn't say any word. She let go of me and I looked up to Natsu and Lucy who were coming up to us

"Lisanna, welcom home" They smiled at me as I started tearing up.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." My knees turned jello. When I was about to kneel down, Natsu cuaght me

"Hey... Look, past is past. Right now is the present. Forget about all the bad things that happend to us. All that matters now is that you're back" He smiled at me

"I'm sorry..." Natsu gave me a warm BUT friendly hug and I returned it

*COUGH COUGH* *AHEM AHEM!*

We quickly broke the hug and saw Lucy and Laxus with jealous eyes

"Gomen ne LUSHEEEE! Forgive me!" I saw Natsu stood up and went to hug his girlfriend protectively

I stared at them for a while

"Lisanna! I missed you! Especially when Natsu and Lucy are on their dates! I needed someone! I was alone!" Happy sulked in my arms

"Don't worry! I'll be there for you!" I said cheerfully

"Can we play house again like before?" He asked

"Sure!" I smiled

"But who's going to be the dad?" He frowned. I blushed and leaned to his ear

"Don't worry about that! I can just ask Laxus to be the dad" I whispered

Happy gasped so loudly that everyone in the guild heard

"You liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiike Lax-" My eyes turned into wide plates and I grabbed his mouth. Telling him to shut the heck up

"HAHAHAHAH! YOU FUNNY CAT!" I laughed awkwardly. I glared at Happy

"Try to say that I like Laxus in front of the whole guild and I will literally pull your gaddamn whiskers off" I threatened

"Aye!" He walked off casually

*Cough* "So Lisanna," I turned around and saw Laxus

"I know I know. You were right" I sighed in defeat and smiled at him as he smiled back

"Right! H-Here's your coat!" I blushed removing the coat off me but he leaned closer to me and grabbed my hand

"You can return that later..." He whispered and leaned more closer to me

_S-Shit.. I know were this is going..._

I gulped and leaned closer too, closing my eyes.

When our faces were centimeters apart, we heard a loud a scream

We cracked opened our eyes and quickly backed away from each other

"M-MIRA! L-LUCY! I can explain!" Laxus yelled panickly. I stayed quiet and I was blushing like a cherry

"NO YOU DON'T NEED TO EXPLAIN! WE'LL JUST LEAVE YOU ALONE!" Lucy said as she dragged my sister away

I saw Laxus facepalm himself

"That was little embarrassing..." He said

"I kno-" I got surprised when he went closer to me and kissed my forehead ever so gently and so warmly

"We'll continue that kiss later" he then ran off and I smiled

_Thank you Laxus... You were the one who made me realize all this..._

* * *

**The end! Hope you like it! **

**Now that I'm done this special chapter, I will continue on with the kinky part ;)**


End file.
